Deai No Chikara
by Misako Ishida
Summary: Muitos mistérios cercam o passado de Sora. Conhecida como 'Deusa do fogo', o seu retorno à Tóquio provoca a ira de muitos poderosos e revelará para Yamato a 'música' de sua angústia. SORATO.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa minna-san! **

Depois de traduzir e só traduzir fics, não sei o que deu em mim, mas baixou uma grande inspiração e aqui está minha primeira história! É um Crossover com Sailor Moon, mas a trama toda vai estar focada em Digimon. Universo alternativo e bem paralelo, eu sei... Vale lembrar que Digimon e Sailor Moon não são meus (infelizmente) mas a história sim! Espero que gostem e POR FAVOR deixem muuuuuuuuuuuitos Reviews, com elogios e principalmente com críticas!

Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura...

* * *

**DEIA NO CHIKARA**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Anata wa watashi no nani mo shiranai...**

Pessoas e mais pessoas. Simplesmente não podia e, talvez lá no fundo, não acreditava que estava ali, naquele local. Suspirou lenta e profundamente, pegou sua mala e se encarregou de sair do local. Sabia que ele estaria ali, pois havia dito que nada e nem ninguém o impediriam de estar ali por ela. Sem saber o porquê, suspirou novamente e começou a scanear o lugar em sua procura.

De repente, um abrupto e inesperado impacto a fez cair. Estava a ponto de perceber o que havia acontecido quando encontrou com esse olhar azul profundo e penetrante. Mas não aquele que estava procurando. Esses olhos se mostravam frios, distantes e pouco amigáveis. Ficou assustada e não conseguiu esboçar reação alguma. Por um milésimo de segundo sentiu uma sensação estranha, mas agradável ao senti-lo.

- Me desculpe, eu... – começou a dizer a bela ruiva que estava se levantando.

- Veja por onde anda, garota. – disse o loiro alto de olhos azuis com toda arrogância que fosse possível existir.

Sora ficou chocada e continuou parada ali com cara de incrédula, vendo o jovem que se afastava apressadamente. _Como pode uma pessoa tão bonita ser tão mal educada. _Pensou consigo mesma. Então uma mão lhe tocou o ombro, fazendo-a girar.

- Finalmente você chegou! – foi o sussurrado em seu ouvido enquanto sentia-se sendo abraçada fortemente. Sim, finalmente ela tinha chegado. Como sentia falta desse abraço apertado, do perfume amadeirado, da voz rouca e suave e, principalmente, de seus olhos azuis.

Darien Chiba, alto, moreno, forte, sedutor. Era dono dos mais belos par de olhos azuis que existia na face da Terra. Brilhantes, amorosos e sinceros, eram capazes de lhe mostrar tudo o que ele sentia. Lhe mostravam que ela era seu mundo mais precioso e amado. Em nesse momento, Sora Takenouchi teve a certeza de que por mais medo que tivesse ao voltar para o Japão, estar ao lado de Darien definitivamente lhe dava força e coragem.

- Quem deve dizer isso sou eu! Finalmente VOCÊ chegou, senhor Chiba. Por acaso esperava me deixar plantada o dia todo aqui te esperando?

Darien separou-se de Sora, com uma mão tomou a mala e com a outra tomou-a pela cintura, indo em direção à saída. E seu sorriso se iluminou ainda mais. Como adorava essas 'discussões' a toa que tinham. Desde sempre foram assim e pretendia que a partir de agora fossem para sempre.

- Me desculpe senhorita Takenouchi. Mas devo lembrar-lhe que sou um médico muito importante e tenho deveres com meus pacientes. – disse em tom de provocação.

- Ah, é assim? Qualquer um que chegar à sua frente dizendo que tem algum tipo de doença terá mais prioridade do que eu?

- Não. Isso jamais. Você é a minha maior prioridade!

Maior verdade do que essa não era possível existir. Para Darien, Sora era a mulher perfeita. Com seus longos cabelos ruivos terminando em perfeitos cachos nas pontas, os olhos cor de rubi, a pele bronzeada, o corpo esbelto e bem delineado, o sorriso brilhante. Fora isso, o que mais lhe chamava a atenção, sua inteligência e cultura. Nada mais sabia falar fluentemente quatro idiomas, inglês, espanhol, francês e coreano, além do japonês; possuía conhecimentos de filosofia, sociologia, antropologia, economia e política; possuía o dom das artes ao demonstra-la belissimamente através das flores, do desenho e da música. Sua mãe, Toshiko Takenouchi, possuía varias floriculturas espalhadas pelo mundo, especializadas nas mais belas, raras e exóticas flores, além de ser dona da maior e melhor escola de ikebana do Japão, conhecimento esse que fez questão de transmitir à filha, mesmo sendo numa transmissão forçada. Sora apesar de ter crescido sendo pressionada à assumir os negócios da família, sempre foi de bater o pé e buscar seu próprio caminho. Seu maior sonho, depreciado por seus pais, finalmente estava começando a apontar em seu caminho. Ser estilista, ver as pessoas felizes ao usar sua roupa. Sua inspiração e seu talento eram incríveis. Era extraordinário ver como uma folha e um lápis ganham vida nas mãos daquela ruiva poderosa. Fora isso, sua poesia era infinita, a ponto de transformar qualquer acontecimento corriqueiro na mais bela canção com a mais doce melodia. Fato consumado é a música em seu coração e o desenho em sua alma.

Quanto mais pensava a respeito, mais Darien tinha certeza de que a amava. Como nunca havia amado alguém. Sorriu para sua ruiva e a conduziu até o seu carro. Soltou de sua mão, aproximou-se do carro, abriu o porta mala para guardar sua bagagem e abriu a porta do acompanhante para ela, que estava parada intacta no mesmo lugar.

- Você deve tá de brincadeira comigo... Sério mesmo? – perguntou atônita a Darien.

- O que? – perguntou num tom inocente, fingindo não saber ao que sua namorada estava se referindo.

- Quando você me disse que ia trocar de carro, eu não imaginei que fosse por... fosse por uma BMW i8 Spider. – disse num tom de surpresa.

- Não resisti ao luxo... Além do mais, vai me dizer que não gostou.

- É linda... É melhor que você cuide muito bem desse carro, ou então, você estará ferrado na minha mão. – disse num tom sério de ameaça.

A Darien lhe pareceu um encanto. Sabia que essa seria sua reação. Afinal de contas, esquecera de incluir na lista de perfeições da garota sua paixão por carros esportes. Segundo ela, viver no limite da realidade dentro de um carro em alta velocidade fazia com que muitos problemas fossem esquecidos ou pelo menos amenizados. Ao ficar satisfeito com a primeira impressão de Sora, simplesmente sorriu e lhe entregou a chave.

- Vai lá, pequena... Você dirige.

Não foi preciso falar duas vezes. Em menos de um minuto os dois já estavam dentro do carro negro reluzente indo para o seu destino.

* * *

Seu voo havia se atrasado. Isso causou seu mau humor. Odiava esse tipo de coisa. Gostava de cumprir seus compromissos à risca, principalmente quando se tratava de seu irmão. Desembarcou no portão 14 e saíra às pressas para o portão de desembarque 8. Ao olhar rapidamente o painel de informações, verificou que o avião que chegava de Paris tinha acabado de pousar. No final das contas não estava tão atrasado assim. Sua ansiedade era tamanha que não percebeu quando esbarrou em alguém. _Droga, não tenho tempo para isso_. Avistou então seu irmão e sentiu uma necessidade gigantesca de chegar até ele o mais rápido possível. Tanto que nem prestou atenção ao que a garota no chão estava a lhe dizer. Apenas foi rude com ela e saiu de perto. A única coisa que se recordava desse incidente era o fresco aroma de flores. Inesquecível. Marcante. Mas não tinha tempo para isso. Chegou ao lado de seu irmão e logo foi repreendido.

- Puxa vida, Yamato, você é meu irmão mais velho, deveria me dar bons exemplos. Derrubou a garota no chão e nem a ajudou a se levantar. Quanto cavalheirismo, não acha?

- Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito? Foi apenas um pequeno acidente, nada grave. Agora deixe de besteiras e vamos para casa...

Takeru Ishida riu para si mesmo. _O lobo está solto hoje. _Seu irmão não havia mudado nem um pouco. Sempre arrogante e senhor da razão. Mesmo errado se considerava certo. _Certas coisas simplesmente nunca mudam... Fazer o que, né? _

- Vai ficar ai parado o dia inteiro? – perguntou Yamato ao notar que seu irmão continuava no mesmo lugar.

- Vamos logo, que não vejo a hora de comer o maravilhoso sushi que Haruko-sama com certeza preparou para mim. – disse sorridente o mais novo dos herdeiros da família Ishida e seguiu caminho junto a Yamato.

Ambos fizeram o percurso até o estacionamento em silêncio. Cada um consumido por seus pensamentos. Mesmo não demonstrando, Yamato estava feliz por finalmente Takeru ter voltado. De relance, analisou-o e concluiu que continuava o mesmo garoto alegre de sempre, cheio de esperança por um futuro melhor, bem mais alto e mais forte, mas o mesmo loiro de olhos azuis. Um verdadeiro sonhador. Às vezes pensava como seu irmão era capaz de ser assim sendo parte da amaldiçoada família Ishida. _Somente dor de cabeça, um inferno que só me causa dor de cabeça._

Takeru calmamente acompanhava o ritmo de seu irmão e buscava por coisas que estavam diferentes desde a última vez que esteve ali. Apesar dos últimos acontecimentos tristes e dolorosos que o fizeram retornar ao seu país de origem, estava feliz por finalmente estar ao lado de Yamato. Os dois sempre foram muito próximos e estar longe dessa maneira fora terrível para ambos, mas muito mais para Yamato. Grandes mudanças aconteceram e fizeram dele o que hoje ele é: fechado para o mundo.

Arrogante, frio, calculista, egoísta, grosso, violento, ferido e solitário, assim era possível descrever o primogênito Ishida. Porém, tudo isso ficava de lado ao se ouvir todos os sentimentos reprimidos em suas músicas. Era sua via de escape, sua liberdade se resumia a isso. Vocalista e líder de uma famosa banda de rock possuía o que foi chamado pela imprensa e críticos especializados de 'a mais bela voz masculina do Japão'. Suas músicas sempre ocuparam os primeiros lugares nos rankings nacionais. Era inegável que ele havia nascido para a música.

Seu porte físico era de causar desejos e, portanto, atraía todos os olhares femininos. Seus músculos totalmente definidos faziam dele um homem forte, pronto para qualquer confronto fisico, dos quais muitos ele mesmo provocava. E isso era um dos fatores que nesse exato momento estava colaborando para o termino de sua banda. As coisas entre ele e os outros cinco integrantes iam de mal a pior e a decisão havia sido unânime. Os _Wolfes_ iriam se separar, para a tristeza de seus milhares de fãs.

Fora isso, o clima na família Ishida andava de mal a pior. Conflitos, brigas e discussões violentas marcavam essa fase. Nesse ponto, Takeru esperava que tudo se acalmasse e que todos pudessem resolver seus problemas e suas diferenças de forma concisa e pacifica. _Mas a quem eu estou querendo enganar mesmo? _Sabia muito bem pela personalidade de seu irmão e de seu pai que a guerra havia apenas começado. Muito sangue iria escorrer e cabeças à beça ainda iriam rolar, no sentido figurativo é claro, pelo menos, era isso que torcia para ser. _Me pergunto como será que tudo isso vai terminar._ Sumido em seus pensamentos e de cabeça baixa, mal se deu conta de que já haviam chegado ao seu propósito. Quando deu por si, seu irmão já estava se dirigindo para dentro da mansão e num tom de puro sarcasmo lhe disse:

- Takeru, bem vindo ao inferno Ishida.

* * *

Estava encantada, maravilhada. Seu apartamento era tudo o que havia pedido e mais. Amplo, simples, aconchegante e com uma bela vista da praia. Não tinha palavras para expressar tudo ao seu redor. O apartamento, na verdade uma cobertura, era pequeno. Tinha um living decorado em tons de branco e pasteis, com toques de azul turquesa aqui e ali, com uma porta balcão que dava acesso a um terraço de decoração vintage com vista para os prédios do centro da ilha; uma cozinha, também pequena, mas muito bem equipada ao estilo ocidental, com amplas janelas, cores suaves; e uma suíte grande e espaçosa, com closet, banheiro com hidromassagem, toda decorada mesclando o branco e tons diferentes de azuis, sua cor preferida, e o que mais lhe encantou, a maravilhosa varanda com vista para a magnífica visão da praia.

- Bom, gostou do apartamento? Ou devemos procurar outro? – perguntou Darien para Sora.

- Nada de procurar por outro apartamento. Esse aqui é o que eu quero. Atende minhas necessidades, tem uma das mais belas vistas, fica perto de você e eu amei. – disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Então, eu realmente acertei. Isso é um alivio. Desde que você esteve em Paris, ficou mais exigente, com gostos mais refinados. – provocou mais uma vez.

- Até parece. Você sabe muito bem que todo esse glamour não me impressiona. Nada melhor do que a simplicidade e harmonia.

Essa era a marca registrada de Sora. Apesar de viver num mundo rodeado por glamour, aparências e dinheiro, nunca fez o gênero 'patricinha mimada'. Sempre viu a vida de forma simples e detestava luxos em demasia. A única exceção dessa sua regra era seu carro, um Gallardo LP 560-4, vermelho, ao qual já estava sentindo falta. O único luxo maior de sua vida, o ultimo presente recebido dessa pessoa tão especial e importante que não poderia mais retornar à sua vida. Por um momento sentiu toda a nostalgia desses dias no qual esteve ao seu lado. _Chega! Prometi que não iria mais viver de lembranças e recordações... E tudo que eu prometo, sendo fácil ou difícil, eu cumpro!_

- Seu carro deve chegar amanhã.

- Não vejo a hora de poder estar nele novamente. É como se tivessem arrancado uma parte do meu ser.

- Acho que estou começando a achar que eu e esse Gallardo não seremos bons amigos, mas sim grandes concorrentes pela sua atenção. – disse abraçando Sora por traz depositando ligeiros beijos por seu ombro e pescoço. – Eu te disse que você está linda?

- Não, ainda não. – sussurrou Sora, derretendo-se com as caricias que seu namorado lhe proporcionava.

Lentamente, Darien virou Sora para sua frente e a observou firmemente. A blusa branca com um discreto, porém, provocante decote, uma calça jeans justa, mas não apertada, sapatos de salto e um casaco preto mostravam toda a elegância contida em sua simplicidade. Olhou-a profundamente nos olhos e ambos sabiam o que queriam. Pouco a pouco cada peça de roupa se encontrava pelo chão do apartamento. Cada caricia, cada beijo, cada suspiro, cada gemido pareciam como uma promessa para a nova vida que começariam a partir daquele dia.

* * *

Ao abrir a porta, escutou-se ao longe passos apressados. Quando Yamato chegou ao hall, ali estava seu pai. Hiroaki Ishida, dono e presidente da maior emissora do Japão. Sua expressão era de raiva, desgosto e desespero. Até quando teria que aguentar esse tipo de comportamento de seu filho. Cruzaram o olhar e dele se desprendeu faíscas devastadoras.

- Mais uma vez Yamato Ishida... Mais uma vez tenho que suportar... – começou a dizer Hiroaki, mas este foi interrompido.

- Não me interessa nada do que você tenha a me dizer.

As palavras e o tom empregado por Yamato pareceram congelar todo o local. Caminhou em direção as escadas para seguir para seu quarto. Seu pai abaixou a cabeça e se perguntava como tudo isso havia chegado ao ponto em que chegou. De repente se deu conta da presença de Takeru.

- Ah, T.K. Fico feliz em ver que chegou bem.

- Obrigado, otousan. – mal terminou de falar e seu pai já havia saído do local. – Bom te ver também! – resignado, suspirou e foi em busca da única pessoa que lhe receberia de braços abertos. – Eh, o sushi de Haruko-san está me aguardando na cozinha.

* * *

Final de capítulo e apenas algumas considerações...

O título da fic foi inspirado pela música de mesmo nome (Deai no Chikara) do grupo de J-Pop AAA (que eu amo de paixão)! Muitas músicas ouvidas durante o trabalho de escrita para busca de inspiração, e para esse epsodio em especial a música Quiero Poder, que deu inspiração ao titulo do capitulo (Você não sabe nada de mim).


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa, minna-san!

Mais um capítulo de Deai No Chikara \O/\O/... Agradeço a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo e espero que gostem desse.

Boa leitura...

* * *

**DEAI NO CHIKARA **

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Watashi wa anata ga eru mi...**

A chuva caía forte lá fora. Através da janela via a agitação que se formava. Pessoas correndo para se esconder da chuva. Carros parados no trânsito agitado do fim da tarde. Um verdadeiro caos. Pensava em como gostaria de estar do lado de fora, pois ali dentro, onde se encontrava, era o VERDADEIRO caos.

- Você é o futuro presidente da Corporação Fuji... E deveria se comportar como tal! – disse duramente Hiroaki.

Yamato apenas deu de ombros e virou-se a ver seu pai. Estava farto desse discurso. Estava cansado da mesmice de seu pai. Era tão difícil assim deixá-lo fora de tudo isso? Por acaso ele era seu único filho? _Não, afinal de contas essa 'família' acaba de aumentar._ Suspirou profundamente e virou-se novamente para a janela.

- Yamato, estou cansado. Eu realmente gostaria que você parasse de se comportar como um adolescente rebelde e sem juízo. Essa fase já deveria ter acabado a muito. Tolerei muitas de suas idiotices, de suas artes, dos inúmeros problemas que você me causou. Aceitei essa sua bandinha de nada. Você gastou milhões de jeito que quis, na hora que quis, sem nenhum limite. Mas agora CHEGA! O que acabou de acontecer foi inaceitável.

- Inaceitável... – sussurrou Yamato.

- Sim, inaceitável. A partir de agora você se tornará um homem de verdade. Você será o novo vice-presidente da empresa. Começará a ter responsabilidades, horários, metas... E terá de me pagar cada centavo!

Yamato fechou os punhos devido ao acúmulo de sua raiva. Isso era justamente o que não faria nunca: seguir as ordens de Hiroaki Ishida, principalmente depois de tudo o que ele fez.

- Infelizmente, 'papai', o senhor não está em condições nenhuma de me exigir absolutamente nada. Farei o que eu quiser! Se o seu problema é esse maldito dinheiro, te faço um cheque pessoal agora mesmo para cobrir cada um dos seus preciosos centavos.

- Yamato, Yamato, Yamato... – riu sarcasticamente Hiroaki. – Sinto que a única pessoa aqui presente que vai fazer o que bem entender, sou EU. Ou será que você já se esqueceu da carta que tenho embaixo da manga? Pelo visto parece que sim. Todas as provas estão guardadas em um lugar seguro. Já faz cinco anos, mas eu sabia que seriam muito uteis algum dia. E me parece que esse dia finalmente chegou.

Yamato virou-se bruscamente. Foi em direção à mesa de seu pai e o puxou pela gravata. Seus olhos soltavam faíscas de raiva, ódio. Como tinha coragem de chantagea-lo dessa forma? Que classe de pessoa era Hiroaki Ishida que fazia esse tipo de coisa ao seu próprio filho.

- Você está me ameaçando?

- Entenda como quiser... Eu apenas digo que você se tornará um filho obediente a seu pai. E fará tudo o que eu lhe mandar. Ou então, você sabe o que poderá acontecer. A você e a todos os envolvidos...

Yamato empalideceu subitamente. Seu pai realmente estava falando sério. Não havia uma saída imediata a não ser fazer o que lhe mandasse. Lentamente soltou a gravata e recobrou a postura. Sabia do que o pai era capaz e não duvidava que pudesse usar desse artifício que tinha em mãos. Abaixou a cabeça, passou a mão pelo cabelo, olhou para janela, a forte tempestade lá fora não era nada comparada a tormenta que lhe esperava. _Não posso permitir que nada aconteça a ela... Jamais me perdoaria. Velho maldito! _Encarou seu pai e viu o sorriso de triunfo em sua boca. Quanto o odiava. Cada vez mais.

- Tudo bem, você ganhou. Dou-me por vencido!

- É claro que se dará por vencido! – Hiroaki levantou-se e caminhou até Yamato, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. – Começando por hoje, lembre-se que nosso jantar em família será às 20hr em ponto. Não se atrase.

- Como quiser. – respondeu Yamato num sussurro quase inaudível. Deu meia volta e se dispôs a ir embora.

* * *

Aquele havia sido seu último paciente. Acabaria de preencher o prontuário e iria para casa se encontrar com Sora. Como estava feliz ao tê-la por perto. Seus dias haviam ficado mais suaves e fáceis de serem vividos. Sorriu para seu adentro. _Agora não haverá mais desculpas._ Pelo menos era nisso que queria acreditar. Uma batida suave na porta lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Estou interrompendo, Darien? – perguntou o Dr. Joe Kido.

- Claro que não, Joe. Entre.

Joe Kido era um excelente oncologista, um dos melhores na área e o melhor do Japão. Chamava a atenção por sua pouca idade, 28 anos, e era sempre requisitado por outros médicos para pareces clínicos. Ocupava uma posição de destaque dentro do Hospital de Odaiba, fazendo parte do Conselho Administrativo e do Conselho de Ética, juntamente com Darien, além de ser o chefe do Departamento de Oncologia. Tinha Darien como um amigo de infância e costumavam compartilhar tudo. Cursaram a faculdade de medicina juntos e futuramente administrariam o Hospital também. Hospital esse que fora fundado por seus pais há 40 anos. O Sr. Kido, cirurgião cardíaco, e o Sr. Chiba, imunologista, ainda estavam a frente do Hospital, mas com planos de se aposentar em breve, deixando a clinica nas mãos de seus filhos.

- Gostaria da sua opinião neste caso. – disse Joe lhe entregando uma pasta.

Enquanto Darien lia atentamente as páginas, Joe sentou-se na cadeira a sua frente e esperava a opinião de seu colega de profissão. Darien, chefe do Departamento de Neurologia, aos seus também 28 anos, era considerado o melhor neurocirurgião da atualidade. Sempre fora muito inteligente e empenhado. Fizera varias especializações em outros países, EUA, França, Inglaterra, Canadá, sempre correra atrás de técnicas avançadas e inovadoras. Tinha para si a missão de salvar o maior número de pessoas possíveis. Isso estava arraigado em sua mente desde o acidente com sua falecida namorada, o primeiro amor de sua vida. Desde ali seu sonho de infância em ser médico se tornou seu maior objetivo. Queria ser O melhor médico, dar o melhor para seus pacientes. E até o dado momento nunca havia perdido um único paciente.

- Bom, uma craniotomia neste estágio é totalmente inviável. Na melhor das hipóteses o deixaria em coma pelo resto dos dias. – disse depois de revisar cuidadosamente o histórico do paciente. – Ele não reagiu a nenhum tratamento?

- Não. Quimioterapia não atingiu resultado favorável e a braquiterapia juntamente com a radiocirurgia não levaram a uma melhora do quadro. – explicou Joe.

- Sinto muito. Não há mais nada que possa ser feito por ele.

- É, eu também. Já sabia que nada mais seria possível. Apenas quis ter falsas esperanças. – suspirou profundamente. – O pior de tudo é ter que dar a noticia ao paciente.

- Isso nunca é fácil.

- É. E por falar em facilidades, como você está agora que a Sora está no Japão?

- Melhor impossível, meu amigo. – sorriu com tamanha empolgação que surpreendeu Joe.

- Fico feliz por vocês. E quando a Cinderela dará as caras aos velhos conhecidos? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Logo. Ela está tão ocupada e preocupada em colocar os negócios em ordem que praticamente não tem tempo nem para mim.

- Verdade, havia me esquecido. A marca Takenouchi está fazendo muito sucesso por aqui, certo?

- Sim, está. Por isso mesmo ela voltou, o outlet já está na fase final do acabamento. Fora isso, ainda irá administrar os negócios de Toshiko.

- Sério? – estranhou Joe. Isso era algo inédito. Sora Takenouchi? Administrando os negócios de sua mãe? Conhecia Sora há uns dez anos, há mais tempo que seu amigo, e tinha todos os motivos para achar esse acontecido algo extremamente fora do normal. Sabia que ela havia mudado muito desde que começou a se relacionar com Darien, mas a tal ponto? _Muito estranho._

- Sim. Por que a surpresa?

- Nada... Apenas, sei lá... Já é difícil ter que estabelecer seu próprio negócio e ainda por cima tomará conta dos assuntos de Toshiko. Não é a toa que ela não tem tempo. – disfarçou Joe da melhor maneira possível, não querendo que Darien desconfiasse de algo. E havia surtido efeito.

- Bom, digamos que ela me surpreende a cada dia que passa. Ainda agora não creio que ela está aqui. Digo, foi simplesmente inusitado. Um dia ela me liga e pede que lhe encontre um apartamento, pois iria voltar ao Japão.

- Sora e suas surpresas. Parece que certas coisas nunca mudam, não é mesmo?

_E quando se trata de Sora Takenouchi, surpresas significam que ela está metida em algo sério. _Pensou Joe. Ele conhecia o passado dela, coisa que Darien não era totalmente a par. Sora nunca contou detalhes de sua adolescência para Darien e este não fazia questão de saber. _O que você está aprontando, Sora? O que vai acontecer dessa vez?_

* * *

Takeru descia as escadas tranquilamente. Como era estranho estar naquela casa novamente. Tanto havia mudado e para ele era como se tudo ainda fosse igual. Haruko-san havia lhe contado as novas mudanças da família Ishida, mas, ainda assim, não entendia a repentina ordem de seu pai para que voltasse. Mas algo lhe dizia que logo descobriria. Havia chegado há três dias e não tinha visto mais seu pai e nem seu irmão. Isso significava que problemas estavam a caminho. Seus pensamentos foram dissipados ao ver uma jovem entrando apressada. Ao notá-lo, ela diminuiu o passo e sorriu.

- Olá, você deve ser Takeru. – disse amigavelmente, mas curiosamente com certo receio e medo.

- Ah, sim. Olá! E você é? – respondeu TK afável lhe estendendo a mão.

- Serena. Eu sou a Serena.

Não, definitivamente não sabia quem era essa jovem. Nem seu nome e fisionomia lhe pareciam familiar. À primeira vista lhe pareceu uma jovem educada e elegante. Tinha cabelos loiros e lisos que chegavam até sua cintura, olhos azuis expressivos, vestia-se com esmero. _Será que talvez?... Não, não... Seria impossível... Ou será que?_ Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a jovem pareceu lembrar-se do motivo de sua pressa, pediu-lhe desculpas e subiu correndo a escadaria.

- Preciso de respostas rápido. Onde você se meteu Yamato? – pegou o celular e ligou para o irmão. Novamente caiu direto na caixa postal. – Droga, Yamato.

* * *

Finalmente estava tudo de jeito que queria. Seu outlet contava com 50 lojas, uma vasta praça de alimentação e cinco restaurantes internacionais. Fora isso, seu ateliê também já estava pronto. Seus planos caminhavam como havia previsto. Agora teria que se ocupar apenas com a promoção e organização de seu desfile de modas. Sua modelo principal chegaria dentro de alguns dias e, por um instante, repensou se realmente seria uma boa ideia. Mas, decidiu não esquentar a cabeça com isso.

Voltava para casa quando viu algo que lhe trouxe atormentadas e dolorosas lembranças. _Ele ainda está no Japão_. Não sabia se isso era algo bom ou ruim, mas facilitaria muito sua vida de certa forma. _Parece que aos poucos todas as peças do tabuleiro vão se ajeitando..._

Ao chegar em casa, deixou a bolsa e o casaco no sofá. Viu as pastas em cima de sua mesinha de centro e suspirou. Eram os documentos da Floricultura e da Escola de Ikebana. Ali continha todas as informações sobre vendas, lucros, estoque, matriculas, rendimentos brutos e líquidos, situação financeira, quadro de funcionários, etc. Não estava ali com o intuito de administrá-los, mas sim de obter informações, provas, e isso faria, sem que ninguém percebesse, principalmente Darien. Tinha certeza de que ele não entenderia e não apoiaria esse tipo de coisa, e isso implicaria que teria que lhe contar toda a verdade sobre seu passado. Coisa que não podia e nem queria. Se ele soubesse jamais voltaria a estar ao seu lado.

Pegou uma das pastas e começou a ler atentamente. Nele continha o quadro funcionários atuais e também de ex-funcionários. De repente, algo lhe chamou a atenção. Buscou outra pasta que continha a lista de alunos matriculados na escola de Ikebana. E para sua surpresa outro nome se destacou. Como havia previsto, haviam coisas muito maiores do que poderia esperar. Imediatamente ligou para alguém.

- Alô? – respondeu a voz rouca do outro lado da linha.

- Ken, é a Sora. Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. Já conseguiu algo que possa ser útil? – perguntou indo direto ao ponto.

- Acho que sim. Estive revisando a lista de funcionários e alunos e dois nomes me chamaram muito a atenção. Você poderia verifica-los?

- Claro que sim. – ao ouvi-los simplesmente empalideceu. – Você tem certeza absoluta disso Sora?

- Sim, eu tenho.

- Tudo bem, te manterei informada.

Sora agradeceu e cortou a ligação, bem a tempo de escutar a porta do elevador se abrindo. Darien havia chegado. Rapidamente juntou as pastas e guardou-as num lugar onde ele não encontrasse. Foi ao seu encontro, recebendo um forte abraço e um doce beijo.

- Espero que esteja com fome e não muito cansada, pois agora mesmo estou te raptando para um jantar especial.

- Então vamos. – pegou o casaco e a bolsa e ambos saíram.

* * *

Estava na sala de estar, sentado confortavelmente no sofá bebendo seu drinque. Havia sido informado sobre o jantar 'em família' e não sabia o que lhe esperava. Faltavam vinte minutos para as oito, quando Yamato entrou na sala, pegou a garrafa de Uísque e sentou-se ao lado de Takeru. Ambos vestiam-se elegantemente. Takeru vestia uma camisa social vermelha, calça preta e sapatos Armani. Yamato, com seu estilo rebelde de sempre, vestia calça, camisa e blazer pretos.

- Acabaram os copos da mansão? – perguntou sarcasticamente a Yamato, ao vê-lo beber diretamente na garrafa.

- Não, apenas não são do tamanho adequado para o meu humor. – respondeu secamente.

- Por onde você esteve? Deixei milhares de mensagens e você não me retornou. Já estava começando a ficar preocupado.

- Tive uns assuntos a resolver com a banda. – disse simples e vagamente.

- Hai. Por acaso, faz ideia do porquê desse jantar tão misterioso?

Yamato levantou a cabeça, avistou quem se aproximava e respondeu ironicamente à Takeru: - Você vai descobrir nesse exato momento.

Seguindo o olhar para a entrada do cômodo, avistou seu pai acompanhado por uma bela mulher e, logo mais atrás vinha Serena e outro garoto. Todos adentraram no recinto e cada um tomou um lugar.

- Takeru, Yamato. Fico feliz ao ver meus filhos aqui. Como deve ser. – essa última frase disse olhando firmemente à Yamato. – Takeru, quero que você conheça minha esposa, Ikkuko-san, e seus filhos, Serena e Sammy.

- Muito prazer, Takeru. Seu pai me falou muito sobre você e fico feliz que esteja junto à família. – disse Ikkuko de forma carinhosa.

- Hã... Até parece. – disse num sussurro resmungado Yamato.

- O que disse, Yamato? – perguntou severamente Hiroaki.

- Nada.

- Eh, prazer em conhecê-los. – disse Takeru formal e educadamente.

- Agora que todos se conhecem, vamos comemorar. – tomou a garrafa das mãos de Yamato e serviu um drinque a cada um. – Um brinde ao retorno de Takeru, à nossa nova família e, especialmente, a Yamato, o novo vice-presidente da emissora.

O espanto de Takeru foi elevado. Que seu pai havia se casado era um fato corriqueiro, aquela deveria ser sua oitava ou nona esposa após se divorciar de sua mãe. Mas Yamato assumindo um cargo na companhia só poderia ser brincadeira. _Tem alguma coisa de muito errado nessa história toda_. Interrompendo seus pensamentos, Haruko-san entrou na sala para avisar que o jantar estava servido. Todos seguiam para sala de jantar. Takeru impediu Yamato de seguir imediatamente. Com temor nos olhos e incrédulo perguntou ao irmão:

- Isso é mesmo verdade?

- Sim.

- Mas como? Alias, por quê?

- Takeru, só te peço uma coisa. Não se envolva nisso. Não preciso de mais gente enroscada nessa chantagem barata.

Yamato deixou Takeru para trás e seguiu para a sala de jantar. _Então é isso, papai está fazendo chantagem. Aposto que tem algo a ver com ela. Só assim Yamato ficaria tão manso. Isso não vai acabar bem._

* * *

O jantar havia sido ótimo. Adorava aquele restaurante, era o seu favorito. E Darien era uma companhia espetacular. Bonito, inteligente, atraente e interessante. Não havia como ele estar em um lugar sem chamar a atenção. Já estavam saindo, quando um homem atrás dela disse:

- Ora, ora, ora... Quem meus olhos estão vendo! Hi no megami, que surpresa agradável... Sora Takenouchi, nossa adorada Deusa do Fogo está de volta.

O coração de Sora disparou e ela começou a tremer e suar frio. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Era praticamente um pesadelo. Virou-se e ali na sua frente estava uma das últimas pessoas que queria ver no momento.

* * *

Considerações finais:

O título do capítulo significa "Te vi chegar". 'Hi no megami' significa Deusa do Fogo, apelido de Sora na sua adolescência. O próximo capítulo mostrará um pouco como era a vida de Sora antes de partir do Japão.


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa, minna-chan!

Mais um capítulo pronto! Minha imaginação está indo a mil e por conta disso a história também. Como havia comentado no último post, esse capítulo irá mostrar como iniciou-se todo o mistério da vida de Sora e mostrará uma de suas cansões. Pequeno aviso a todos, contém uma pequena parte de lemon. Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura...

* * *

**DEAI NO CHIKARA**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Subete ga ushinawa re, shinda toki ni naite wa nani mo arimasen**

Estava em frente ao espelho se maquiando. Usava um vestido curto prateado, de manga morcego, onde vários cristais pequenos formavam um belo bordado na parte superior e um decote permitia que suas costas ficassem à mostra. Nos pés um sapato preto de salto alto. Seus cabelos pareciam ondas delicadas feitas de fogo. Estava perfeita. Foi para o quarto, onde suas amigas estavam sentadas na cama lhe esperando.

Mimi Tachikawa usava um vestido justo tomara que caia amarelo, sandálias prateadas e joias preciosas. Em seus lindos cabelos castanhos, usava uma faixa de cristais. Mimi era a melhor amiga de Sora, desde sempre. Vinha de uma família nobre e seu pai era presidente de uma grande empresa do ramo farmacêutico. Apesar de mimada e caprichosa, Sora via em Mimi a irmã que nunca teve. Compartilhavam de segredos, aventuras e sonhos. Viviam metidas em problemas, dos quais seus pais sempre tinham que lhes livrar a barra.

Rei Hino vestia-se com primor, seu vestido balonê era azul e suas sandálias prateadas com pedras azuis. Seu cabelo estava perfeitamente arrumado num belo rabo de cavalo. Apesar de estar presente em momentos como aqueles, Sora não tinha muita confiança em Rei quando se tratava de seus assuntos particulares. Tinha seus receios e certas desconfianças, mesmo Rei sempre lhe demonstrando inúmeras vezes que podia confiar nela. Até aquele momento nunca havia dado um motivo que alimentasse esse sentimento que Sora nutria, entretanto, como havia aprendido com seu pai, melhor prevenir do que remediar. Hino era filha do chefe da Yakusa, era uma pessoa decidida, egoísta e extrovertida.

- Então seus pais não estão na cidade? – perguntou Mimi à Sora.

- Não. Minha mãe foi para Nova York, segundo ela cuidar da filial de lá que está sem uma boa gerência. E meu pai, sinceramente, não sei onde está e o que foi fazer. Apenas deixou um bilhete dizendo que ficaria fora por alguns dias.

- Você não acha estranho seu pai viajar e não te dizer onde foi? – questionou Rei.

- Um pouco, mas deve ter acontecido algum imprevisto... Ou alguma outra coisa... – disse Sora, meio triste com a situação.

Já havia acostumado com a ausência constante de sua mãe. Toshiko Takenouchi sempre tinha algo para resolver em alguma de suas floriculturas ou na Escola de Ikebana. Isso era o seu pretexto para ficar fora de casa e longe de sua família. As únicas lembranças que tinha da presença de sua mãe eram os feriados passados 'em família' ou quando sua mãe a repreendia por algum acontecimento envolvido com Sora que gerasse um escândalo. Porém, seu pai era sempre presente. Mesmo tendo vários compromissos e negócios espalhados pelo mundo, sempre encontrara tempo para sua princesinha, como costumava lhe chamar. Era uma pessoa agradável, confiável e que sabia aconselhar como ninguém. Nunca lhe pressionou para assumir seus negócios, como fazia sua mãe, e sempre lhe incentivou a seguir seus sonhos. Não haviam segredos entre eles, ou pelo menos, era isso que Sora pensava. Nos últimos meses algo não estava bem, seu pai disfarçava conversas ao telefone quando ela se aproximava, viajava sem dizer onde estava indo, estava estressado e tenso.

- Ei, viemos aqui ficar pensando em problemas? – reclamou Tachikawa – Claro que não! Viemos aqui para sairmos e nos divertirmos. E é exatamente isso o que faremos.

- Você está certa, Mimi. Já estou pronta. Vamos? – disse Sora sorridente e empolgada.

As três saíram e entraram na limusine. Dirigiam-se à tradicional festa de boas-vindas. O ano letivo havia começado e este seria seu último. Abriram uma garrafa de champagne para comemorar. Sora esperava chegar ansiosamente, pois o veria na festa. Depois de um mês sem vê-lo, a saudade a consumia inteiramente.

* * *

A festa estava acontecendo num boate burlesca. Como sempre, a chegada de Sora causou alvoroço geral. Afinal de contas, a Deusa do Fogo causava esse impacto. Todos da Eitoku Gakuen estavam ali. Somente pessoas da alta sociedade japonesa. Adolescentes vivendo como se não houvesse amanhã. A música alta e a densa fumaça convidavam para um lugar onde o mais importante era a diversão. Bebidas, drogas, sexo. No palco havia dançarinas seminuas com suas danças ousadas.

Atravessaram a boate e arrumaram uma mesinha na área VIP, que ficava perto da pista de dança, e ali ficaram. Todos que passavam olhavam para elas. Em um instante Hikari Yagami e Yolei Inoe juntaram-se à mesa.

- Olá, meninas.

- Vocês chegaram em boa hora. – disse Yolei. – Há vários caras bonitos dando sopa aqui hoje. E oferecendo a colher para você, Sora. – acrescentou Yolei com malícia.

- Pois hoje, a Deusa do Fogo não vai fazer nada que não seja acompanhada do seu Rei do Gelo. – disse Mimi.

- Então, Yamato virá hoje? – perguntou Hikari.

- Por que você acha que ela está tão provocante hoje? – ironizou Rei.

Todas riram. Para Sora não importava quantas bocas beijava ou em quantas camas diferentes acordava na manhã seguinte de uma noitada. Yamato era o único capaz de preenchê-la completamente. O único que fazia seu coração bater mais forte. O único que conhecia todos os seus segredos mais profundos e a entendia. E estranhamente, o único para quem cantava suas músicas. Mimi pediu drinques para todas. Brindaram à sua amizade, como sempre o faziam e beberam. Uma rodada. Duas rodadas. Três rodadas. Quatro rodadas. Cinco rodadas. Quando sentiram que estavam em seu ápice foram até a pista de dança. A música envolvente e agitada levava seus corpos à movimentos que deixavam todos os homens subindo pelas paredes do local. Rejeitavam os caras que lhes chegavam perto com uma cantada barata. Ainda não era a hora. Durante uma dança sexy e extremamente sedutora, Sora sentiu um par de mãos em sua cintura. Sabia perfeitamente quem era. Não era preciso virar para saber. Sentiu sua boca beijar lentamente seu pescoço até chegar à orelha.

- Minha Deusa, está deslumbrante hoje. – disse Taichi. – Pena que não é para mim.

- Ainda bem que você sabe. – disse soltando-se e virando-se de cara para ele. – Yamato veio com você?

- Estou bem, preciosa. Obrigado pela consideração em perguntar. E não, ele não veio comigo. Disse que logo chegaria, que iria ter de passar em seu apartamento primeiro. – Taichi colocou a mão dentro do bolso da calça e lhe estendeu um comprimido. – Aceita?

- Hoje não, obrigado. – respondeu sinceramente.

- Você está recusando drogas numa festa? O que aconteceu com a minha Sora? – perguntou surpreso.

- Nada, apenas quero estar sóbria mais tarde. – piscou um olho para Taichi e foi até o bar.

Taichi olhou-a. Como mudava Sora quando se tratava de Yamato. Enfim, se ela não queria, sobrava mais para ele. Deu um beijo no rosto de sua irmã Hikari, cumprimentou Rei e Yolei, pegou Mimi pela cintura, deslizando sua mão por seu corpo e beijou-lhe com luxuria. Adorava o olhar inocente de Mimi quando fazia esse tipo de coisa. Perdia-se em seu corpo e alimentava-se de seus beijos. Ofereceu a droga a Mimi, que aceitou com prazer. Rei ao ver a cena perguntou a Taichi:

- Somente para amigas de infância e amantes, Taichi?

- Claro que não, misteriosa donzela. Para você sempre. – disse e lhe entregou um comprimido também.

Yolei e Hikari não curtiam se drogar, e por isso se mantiveram meio a distância. Sora aproximou-se com uma bandeja nas mãos, contendo drinques. Cada um pegou um copo. Quatro rodadas mais tarde, Sora sentiu seu corpo pegando fogo ao simples toque de suas mãos. Yamato estava ali. Sorriu e o beijou.

- Por que você demorou tanto?

- Bom, tive que ir buscar uma pessoa.

- Quem?

- Takeru. – e apontou para o loiro que nesse exato momento beijava apaixonadamente Hikari.

- Entendi. – respondeu com um sorriso amistoso. Takeru e Hikari eram um belo casal e ficava feliz ao vê-los juntos.

Yamato cumprimentou o circulo de amigos ali presentes, não gostando da presença de Rei. Suspeitava de suas intenções, mas como não tinha provas concretas, deixava em silêncio.

- E ai, Yamato. Sobrou uma para você!

- Não é preciso. Além de ter as minhas, hoje será outro tipo de droga a me levar às alturas. – disse em tom sugestivo olhando para Sora.

- Você não imagina o que a sua droga favorita estava a ponto de fazer. – provocou Taichi.

- O quê? – devolveu Yamato em tom de provocação.

- Ela iria subir no palco e fazer uma dança bem sensual. – continuou Mimi para ver a reação de Sora.

Yamato olhou para Sora, viu-a da cabeça aos pés, sem perder nenhum detalhe. Sabia perfeitamente que ela era capaz disso e de muito mais. Sorriu, olhou fundo em seus olhos e falou a todos os presentes:

- Então cheguei na hora exata.

Sora que não deixava nada barato, deu as costas e se dirigiu ao palco. Não foi preciso dizer que todos ali presentes começaram a prestar toda a atenção à garota. Apesar das loucuras que sempre aprontava, Hikari, Takeru e Yolei achavam que ela não teria coragem; Mimi, Taichi e Rei tinham algumas dúvidas; mas Yamato tinha certeza que ela o faria. Ouviam-se os gritos dos homens presentes no local, mas nenhum lhe importava. Tocava uma música bem popular, da qual sabia a coreografia, que por sinal era bem sugestiva e deixava rolar a imaginação. Rebolava lentamente e fazia movimentos bem sensuais. Seu olhar era fixo ao de Yamato. De repente teve uma ideia. Passando a língua pela boca de forma provocante, ficou de costas e tirou seu vestido. As curvas perfeitas e exuberantes de seu corpo deixaram os homens ainda mais enlouquecidos. Usava um shortinho vermelho bem curto, que tampava apenas o essencial e um sutiã de bojo com renda, também vermelho, bem provocante. Continuou dançando mais um tempo, o necessário para que fotos e vídeos já tivessem sido feitos. Pegou seu vestido, desceu do palco e o colocou novamente.

- Essa é a minha heroína. – ironizou Mimi.

- Admiro a coragem que ela tem. – admitiu Taichi.

Yamato estava empolgado. Não via a hora de sair dali com ela em seus braços. Quando Sora chegou perto, a puxou pelo braço e sem se despedirem de seus amigos foram embora.

- Esses dois não tem jeito. Foram feitos um para o outro mesmo. – riu Hikari.

- Não é a toa que ela é a Deusa do Fogo e ele o Rei do Gelo. Opostos que se atraem. – disse Takeru.

Continuaram na festa, bebendo, dançando e, no caso de Mimi, Taichi e Rei, se drogando.

* * *

Yamato dirigiu a toda velocidade. Durante o caminho não trocaram nenhuma palavra, pois tudo o que precisava ser dito era expresso em seus olhares. Yamato era cobiçado por todas as mulheres de Odaiba, mas seu coração pertencia inteiramente a Sora. Todos o rotulavam como o Rei do Gelo, por sua personalidade fria, egocêntrica, egoísta e calculista. Porem, quando estava com ela era totalmente diferente. Transformava-se em alguém carinhoso, apaixonado, companheiro e fiel. Sora era a única que podia ver esse seu lado. O seu pior e o seu melhor. O mesmo acontecia com Sora.

Chegaram ao apartamento e foram direto para o quarto. Yamato beijou-a com paixão, lentamente passava as mãos por seu corpo. Sora envolveu uma mão nos cabelos de Yamato, enquanto a outra se dedicava a abrir os botões de sua camisa. Passou as mãos pelo peito amplo e forte, mordiscava seu pescoço.

Jogou-o na cama e em pé sobre ele começou a tirar seu vestido de forma provocante. Abaixou-se para sentar sobre ele e tirou os sapatos. Levantou-se novamente e ficando de costas, desabotoou o sutiã e jogou-o longe. Virou-se de frente e Yamato estava louco de desejo. Os seios redondos e fartos, as curvas perfeitas, seu bumbum redondo, suas pernas torneadas. Sentou-se novamente sobre ele e deitando-se sensualmente, começou a beijar sua barriga, descendo. Abriu o zíper e tirou sua calça. Por cima da cueca passava sua mão sobre as partes intimas e roçava seus seios por sua pele. Como ele ficava gostoso numa cueca boxer. Mas ficava mais gostoso ainda sem nada. Tirou a última peça e tomou o órgão com a boca.

Yamato foi ao deleite. As caricias e beijos que recebia em seu órgão eram deliciosas. Sora sabia realmente como lhe enlouquecer. Passava a mão pelos cabelos e seios dela. Quando sentiu que não aguentava mais ficar parado, deixou-a sob ele e num rápido e brusco movimento tirou a ultima peça de roupa da ruiva. Tomou um dos seios na boca enquanto massageava o outro com a mão. A outra mão explorava o corpo de sua deusa. Cobriu-a de beijos pelo corpo todo até chegar ao seu centro de prazer. Com delicadeza e sutileza acariciou com o dedo. Devagar, beijou as coxas de Sora, uma de cada vez. Via o olhar dela, estava sofrendo por antecipação, sabia onde ela queria ser beijada. Com a língua começou a fazer movimentos leves em seus genitais. Em meio aos gemidos de Sora, foi aumentando o ritmo até que seu grito lhe informou que havia chegado ao orgasmo.

Isso o deixou ainda mais excitado. Puxou-a para si, e a colocou sentada em seu colo. Vê-la descendo e subindo lhe dava ainda mais prazer. A conduziu lentamente, pois queria aproveitar o máximo possível. Beijava-a com ansiedade, com luxuria. O prazer lhe foi subindo. Os gemidos de Sora lhe enlouqueciam. Até que aquela voz luxuriosa lhe pediu algo impossível de negar. Sexo selvagem. Era o que faziam de melhor.

Jogou-a bruscamente sobre a cama e se pôs em cima dela, a apertava fortemente, mordiscava seu corpo, chupava seus seios. A penetrou e colocou seus pés sobre seus ombros. Investiu com força, inicialmente de forma lenta, até que em movimentos rápidos, fortes, os dois chegaram ao clímax ao mesmo tempo. Juntos experimentaram mais uma vez o orgasmo.

Ainda dentro dela, Yamato deitou sobre seu peito, lhe depositando pequenos e carinhosos beijos pelo pescoço e rosto. Estavam suados e respiravam agitadamente. Apenas queriam permanecer daquele jeito.

- Te amo, Sora. – sussurrou docemente Yamato em seu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo, Yamato. – disse Sora.

* * *

O sol já estava no alto. Os ponteiros do relógio indicavam que já havia passado o meio do dia. Deitado na cama acariciava o cabelo de sua amada. Roubou-lhe um pequeno doce beijo. Sora abriu os olhos e sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Olá. – sussurrou à seu acompanhante.

- Olá. – respondeu Yamato, beijando-a mais uma vez. Não cansava disso.

Meia hora depois os dois estavam sentados na sala comendo quando Yamato lhe perguntou:

- E então? Você terminou a música?

Sora sorriu amplamente. – Terminei.

- Ótimo! Estou muito curioso... Você trouxe a partitura?

- Sim. Está na bolsa, só um minuto que vou pegar. – levantou-se e foi até o quarto. Um momento depois retornou e entregou um papel a Yamato.

Sora possuía uma voz delicada, que era capaz de transmitir uma sensação gostosa. Cantava com a alma e com o coração. Passava todos os seus sentimentos através da música. E nas suas composições colocava toda a sua essência, onde marcava em cada nota suas alegrias, tristeza, apreensões, medos, paixões, tudo. E justamente por isso Sora não apresentava suas músicas publicamente. Tinha medo e receio. Somente com Yamato conseguia se abrir dessa forma. Cada vez que ela compunha uma música, ele lhe ajudava com os acordes e a melodia. E muitas vezes, os dois compunham juntos.

Num instante ele já estava sentado à frente do belo piano de cauda que havia em seu apartamento, convidando-a a sentar-se do seu lado. Estudou momentaneamente a partitura e logo já estava tocando aquela doce melodia.

_**Uma dor de cansaço se espalha por todo o meu corpo**_

_**Por causa da vida diária agitada que eu sempre sonhei**_

_**Às vezes, eu quero ficar sozinha**_

_**Mas com tanta atenção fica difícil**_

_**Quando eu quero respirar e então desejo ter uma vida comum...**_

_**''Mas e nós? E o amor?"**_

_**Esta frase curta frase já me anima de novo**_

_**E a imagem de você me abraçando calorosamente**_

_**Quando as luzes cegantes desligam, mais um dia passa.**_

_**Eu alivio meus ombros e fecho os olhos para não pensar em nada**_

_**Então você aparece na minha mente, onde só eu conheço.**_

_**E como num milagre em tempos difíceis**_

_**Você me anima com o seu brilho novamente**_

_**''Mas e nós? E o amor?"**_

_**Esta frase curta frase já me anima de novo**_

_**E a imagem de você me abraçando calorosamente**_

_**Se aproxime um pouco mais de mim, mais animadamente.**_

_**Vamos prometer ficar juntos para sempre, eu te prometo.**_

_**Eu nunca serei capaz de te agradecer o suficiente**_

_**Então, não esqueça: Você me faz rir, você é o meu amor**_

_**Eu te prometo uh Eu te prometo uh**_

Ao termino da canção, Yamato estava emocionado. Entendia perfeitamente cada palavra e sentia-se da mesma forma.

- É linda! Assim como todas.

- Obrigada. – disse Sora envergonhada. – Mas você é suspeito para falar.

- Eu? Por quê?

- Existe um conflito de interesses nesse aspecto.

- Hai. Deixe-me dizer algo a você. Poucos eu amei mais do que a música. Você está nessa minoria. Porém, minha lealdade à música é intacta.

- Então você não é leal a mim? – perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

- Totalmente. Não apenas minha lealdade, mas me tem por completo. – disse Yamato sério.

Sora sorriu. Sabia que era verdade. Sempre, em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora poderia contar com ele.

- Yamato. Há algo que eu preciso te contar. – disse meio receosa. Como seria sua reação? Não sabia o que esperar, mas precisava lhe dizer a verdade.

- O que é? – perguntou Yamato desconfiado, ao ver sua expressão. O celular de Sora começou a tocar, lhe indicando que havia chegado uma nova mensagem.

- Com licença. Estou esperando por noticias do meu pai. - buscou-o e viu que era uma mensagem de seu pai, dizendo que estava de volta e que precisava encontrar-se com ela urgentemente. Começou a se preocupar. – Desculpa Yamato. Mas eu preciso ir.

Após arrumar-se e pegar suas coisas estava de saída.

- Nos vemos depois. – disse se despedindo de Yamato com um beijo.

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu vá junto? – perguntou Yamato com extrema preocupação.

- Não é necessário. Qualquer coisa eu te ligo. - Yamato viu-a sair apressada, sem lhe dar tempo de dizer algo. _Isso não está certo._

* * *

Estava no local indicado, mas não havia sinal nenhum de seu pai. A cada minuto que se passava, ficava ainda mais preocupada.

- Sora, querida. Desculpe o atraso.

- Papai! – levantou-se e abraçou fortemente seu pai. – O que está acontecendo? Há algo de errado?

- Sora, filha. Sente-se, por favor. Vou te explicar tudo.

* * *

Encontrava-se sentada, esperando por Hiroaki Ishida. Tinha um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios. _Tudo saiu como o planejado._ Unir forças com Ishida realmente havia sido um excelente negócio. Hiroaki entrou na sala. Parte de seus planos estava concluída. Agora só faltava um pequeno e infeliz acaso do destino para ser cuidado. Olhou Toshiko e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Bom, como prometido, minha parte está cumprida. Agora cabe a você fazer a sua parte.

- Sim, claro.

- Tem certeza de que sua filha não suspeita de nada?

- Absoluta. Ela anda 'ocupada' com suas idiotices adolescentes.

- E não há como Haruriko lhe dizer algo?

- Não. Já me certifiquei disso.

- Ótimo. Vamos ao que interessa. Antes de qualquer coisa devo lhe informar dos novos detalhes.

- E quais são?

- Talvez queira ver com seus próprios olhos. – disse lhe estendendo uma pasta.

Ao ler seu conteúdo, Toshiko estava furiosa. Como isso era possível? _Isso tornará tudo mais complicado. Preciso pensar em algo para evitar que as coisas saiam do controle._

- Espero que isso não atrapalhe meus planos, Toshiko.

- Não se preocupe, Hiroaki. Sora estará fora do caminho de Yamato em breve.

- Não apenas isso, Toshiko. Agora, não é apenas a sua filha que quero longe de meu filho.

- Compreendo perfeitamente. Tomarei conta disso também.

* * *

Não podia acreditar no que seu pai acabará de lhe contar. Como? Quem? Por quê? As peças não se encaixavam. Não havia uma explicação plausível para tudo o que estava acontecendo a seu pai. O pior ainda estaria por vir.

- Tem certeza de que nada pode ser feito, papai? Deve haver algo... – disse Sora desesperada.

- Acredite, meu amor, eu gostaria que pudesse ter algo. Mas não há. Infelizmente, enquanto não houver pistas que me levem a provas concretas de quem realmente está por trás disso, eu não posso ficar aqui.

- Mas papai, para onde você vai?

- Isso eu não posso te contar.

- Por que não?

- Você seria tida como cúmplice e eu preciso te proteger. Não quero você envolvida. Entenda que é para sua segurança.

- E o que vai acontecer quando você for embora?

- Primeiramente irão congelar todos os bens em meu nome. A casa, os prédios, os hotéis, as contas, tudo. Mas não se preocupe que já garanti que você não fique desamparada, sei que sua mãe não irá lhe deixar faltar nada, mas eu prefiro garantir que você tenha algo seu. – tirou um envelope do bolso e entregou a Sora. – Aqui estão informações sobre contas no Japão e no exterior que estão em seu nome. Tem o suficiente para um bom tempo.

- Papai, por favor, não faça isso... – implorou Sora com lágrimas nos olhos. – O que eu vou fazer sem você por perto? Principalmente agora...

- Como assim, Sora? – perguntou Haruriko. O que Sora contou lhe surpreendeu. Nesse exato momento, quando pensava que nada mais poderia acontecer, as coisas pioravam. – Sora... Eu não sei o que te dizer... E muito menos o que fazer.

- Pai, me leva junto com você.

- Não, não posso. Principalmente com isso que você acabou de me contar. Eu prometo que vou achar um meio para te ajudar, mas, por favor, meu amor, entenda que não poderei ficar aqui.

- Mas, pai...

- Sora, há algo mais que preciso te contar. – suspirou profundamente. Como era difícil. Como ficaria sua filha ao saber da verdade? – Há uma pessoa que eu preciso que você conheça.

- Quem?

Haruriko fez sinal com a mão. Ao longe escutou passos vindos em sua direção. Então, uma jovenzinha apareceu ao lado de seu pai. Confusa. Assim como estava se sentindo no momento. Quem era aquela garota? E por que seu pai precisava desesperadamente se afastar para poder protegê-la?

- Sora, quero que conheça Ruki... Ela é...

Não podia acreditar nas palavras seguintes que saíram da boca de seu pai. Definitivamente, seu mundo estava desmoronando. O que mais faltava acontecer?

* * *

Dei o meu melhor para esse post. A música descrita como composição de Sora é "Promise" das SNSD. Como não tenho muita inspiração para poesia, usarei músicas de alguns artistas que se encaixem com o propósito da história. Obrigado pela atenção.

E até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa, Minna-chan**

Mais um capítulo... Hoje não tenho muito a dizer ou acrescentar. Apenas que tenham uma boa leitura. ^.^

* * *

**DEAI NO CHIKARA **

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**Mata aitai na tada sunao na Kono omoi tsutaetai**

Takeru estava sentado no terraço tomando seu café da manhã sozinho. Seu pai havia saído mais cedo, sua madrasta pertencia a um desses clubes elitizados que realizam eventos de caridade e, pelo que tinha entendido, ela estava responsável pela organização de um baile qualquer. Seu novo irmão, Sammy, acabara de sair para ir a escola. Como aquela casa havia se tornado estranha com tanta gente se chamando de família. _Talvez demore um pouco para me acostumar... Ou quem sabe, nunca me acostume._ Suspirou angustiado.

- Problemas? – perguntou Yamato sentando-se na sua frente.

- Nada que não possa ser resolvido. – levantou o olhar para Yamato e não conseguiu deixar escapar um assobio de assombro.

- O quê? – perguntou Yamato irritado.

- Desculpa, mas ver meu irmão vestido num terno às sete da manhã é muito para a minha ingenuidade. – respondeu sarcasticamente.

Yamato nada respondeu. Apenas tomou uma xícara de café em silêncio e levantou-se para sair. Não tinha escolha. Era aquilo ou aquilo. Não podia por em risco a vida de Sora dessa maneira. _Eu me preocupando com ela, quando em todo esse tempo ela nem sequer me procurou para me dar uma explicação... Por que fez isso comigo, Sora? Por que me deixou? _Suspirou novamente, o dia seria longo...

- Até de noite, Takeru.

- Até, irmão.

Ao sair encontrou-se com Serena. Seguiu adiante sem nem ao menos lhe dirigir a palavra. Takeru observou a cena curiosamente. Sabia que seu irmão tinha sérios problemas de relacionamento interpessoal, mas havia algo em Serena que não agradava a Yamato nem um pouco, mas descobriria o que é.

- Bom dia, Takeru-san. – disse educadamente. – Posso me sentar com você?

- Bom dia, Serena. Claro, fique a vontade. E por favor, me chame apenas de Takeru. Afinal de contas somos irmãos, não é mesmo?

- É, eu acho que sim. – silenciou-se e começar a tomar seu suco. Havia um silencio desconfortável entre eles. Não sabia se Takeru era igual a Yamato.

- Fico feliz por ter companhia. Todos me abandonaram logo cedo. É sempre assim?

- Bom, geralmente. Na maioria das vezes fica somente eu e o Sammy para o café. Mamãe sai bem cedo para suas atividades e obrigações sociais. Desde que se tornou viúva tem sido assim.

- Sinto muito, não sabia sobre seu pai.

- Obrigado.

- Faz tempo?

- Quase cinco anos. Meu pai era repórter investigador e quando estava voltando de um de seus trabalhos houve uma falha mecânica no carro e ele explodiu.

- Nossa, deve ter sido horrível. Novamente, sinto muito.

- Eu também. Principalmente porque eu acho que não foi uma falha mecânica.

- Você acha que pode ter sido sabotagem?

- Creio que sim. Meu pai incomodava muita gente, sabe? Gente poderosa... Mas, ninguém nunca sequer investigou a possibilidade de não ter sido um acidente. Minha mãe não me dá muito crédito para assuntos importantes.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. É como ser tratado como uma criança. Faz tempo que nossos pais estão casados?

- Pouco mais de um ano. Foi uma surpresa e tanto para mim. Um dia minha mãe chegou em casa anunciando seu casamento para a semana seguinte. Foi tudo muito estranho... Desculpe, não deveria estar te incomodando com esse tipo de coisa. É que não tenho muito com quem conversar.

- Não se preocupe. Quando o assunto é drama familiar, mistérios e intrigas eu sei muito bem como é isso. Não se pode confiar em qualquer um.

- Exato.

- Olha, Serena. Sei que acabamos de nos conhecer. Mas, se você precisar de alguém para conversar ou para te ajudar em uma coisa, creio que possa contar comigo, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, obrigado.

Os dois terminaram de tomar seu café e depois cada um se dirigiu para suas atividades. Curiosamente o desconforto havia passado e sentiam-se mais tranquilos na presença um do outro.

* * *

Havia chegado ao escritório e sua secretária lhe informou que seu pai o aguardava em sua sala. Dirigiu-se até lá. O dia seria mais longo do que pensava. Bateu a porta e entrou.

- Bom dia, Yamato. Fico feliz ao ver que está aqui cumprindo com as suas obrigações.

- Pai, sem rodeios. Vá direto ao assunto. Por que me chamou aqui? – disse mal humorado. Seu pai lhe indicou a cadeira frente a sua mesa e Yamato a ocupou.

- Então, vamos direto aos negócios. Uma estilista japonesa está fazendo sucesso no exterior está prestes a abrir um outlet aqui. Ela irá realizar um desfile de lançamento de sua marca e acho que seria vantajoso e lucrativo para ambas as partes que a emissora cobrisse o evento.

- Você quer que eu me encarregue disso? Feche um contrato com ela?

- Sim, mas um contrato de exclusividade é claro.

- E quem é essa famosa estilista?

- Bom talvez você a conheça. – ampliando o sorriso Hiroaki continuou maliciosamente. – Seu nome é Sora Takenouchi. - Yamato levantou-se num pulo.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. O que acha que está pensando? Mande outra pessoa porque eu não vou fazer isso.

- Não. Você vai fazer isso. Eu estou mandando e você não tem outra opção a não ser obedecer. E já te aviso que é bom que volte com esse contrato assinado, pelo seu bem e pelo bem da nossa querida estilista. Me entendeu? – entregou uma pasta a Yamato bruscamente. – Agora vá.

- Sim, senhor. Como queira.

* * *

Estava enlouquecendo. Tudo tinha que estar perfeito. Cada mínimo detalhe era importante. O desfile seria em duas semanas e ainda havia muitos preparativos. Sua maior preocupação era Mimi. Queria que ela fosse sua modelo principal e esta havia lhe prometido dar uma resposta em breve. Mas até o momento nenhuma noticia.

- Calma Sora. Tudo vai ficar bem. Tudo vai dar certo. Não entre em pânico. Um dia de cada vez. – falou para si mesmo numa tentativa falida de se acalmar.

- Agora você fala sozinha? Curioso. – disse uma voz atrás dela.

Seu coração disparou. Começou a suar frio. Empalideceu. Mesmo após tanto tempo ainda reagia da mesma forma. Esperava que não fosse assim. Mordeu os lábios indecisa sobre o que fazer. Respirou profundamente e virou-se para dar de cara com Yamato. Não sabia o que fazer e nem o que dizer. Depois de tanto, Yamato finalmente estava na sua frente. Vestia-se com um terno que lhe fazia luzir espetacular, ainda mais charmoso, másculo e bonito. Seus olhos gélidos como sempre destilavam algo que não pode reconhecer. Estava impecável, o tempo foi generoso e lhe fez muito bem.

- O que faz aqui, Ishida? – perguntou de forma mais ríspida do que pretendia.

- Vim tratar de negócios. – respondeu simplesmente, demonstrando não ter sido atingido.

- Bom, então pode se retirar, pois não tenho há nenhum negócio que eu possa fazer com você.

Sora deu-lhe as costas e começou a caminhar. Yamato a agarrou pelo braço impedindo que prosseguisse.

- Devo ser mais claro com você então. Estou aqui como vice-presidente da Emissora Fuji e vim tratar de negócios com você.

Sora soltou-se de seu agarre e lhe encarou. Vice-presidente da empresa? Só poderia ser brincadeira. Um sorriso sarcástico cruzou sua face.

- Bom senhor vice-presidente da Emissora Fuji, agradeço o interesse, mas novamente, não tenho pretensão alguma de tratar negócios com você e principalmente com Hiroaki Ishida.

Yamato suspirou profundamente, rogando por paciência. Sora sabia exatamente como lhe tirar do sério.

- Devo insistir que pelo menos escute a proposta para se recusar terminantemente.

O olhar penetrante de Yamato lhe indicava que não se daria por vencido. Resignada e não disposta a ficar muito tempo em sua presença, declarou:

- Faremos o seguinte. Converse com meu advogado. Se ele realmente achar que vale a pena, aceitarei sua proposta. Caso contrário, nada feito.

Resignado, Yamato concordou. Sora lhe deu o endereço e telefone de seu advogado e saiu apressadamente para não dar oportunidade dele lhe falar algo a mais.

Já não bastava ter encontrado com Taichi naquela situação vergonhosa, agora Yamato aparecia querendo fazer negócios. Sua assistente apareceu e lhe entregou o telefone. Era Mimi.

- Mimi, finalmente. Onde você está?

- _**Relaxa Megami. Estou em Odaiba. Que tal nos encontrarmos amanhã e tomarmos um café juntas. Assim, discutimos todos os detalhes do evento. O que me diz?**_

- Tudo bem. Encontre-me amanhã às 8 no SunFlower. Tchau.

Um problema resolvido. Podia tirar isso de sua lista. Agora só faltava o resto. Cerca de duas horas depois, recebeu a ligação de seu advogado. Este lhe explicava em detalhes a proposta de Yamato e lhe assegurava que poderia lhe ser muito vantajoso. Sora ficou em duvida. Não queria se envolver com os Ishida. Porém algo lhe dizia que deveria tirar algum proveito. Não queria ter que estar frente à Yamato novamente. Sendo assim, encarregou o advogado de cuidar de todos os tramites legais para a transação. Olhou as horas. Já estava ficando tarde. Dispensou todos, pegou suas coisas e estava disposta a ir para casa. Apenas queria comer algo, tomar um banho e deitar. Mas algo, ou melhor, alguém, atrapalharia seus planos.

- Preciso que você assine esses documentos para mim.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou nervosa ao se deparar com Yamato.

- Vim trazer esses documentos para você assinar. – respondeu inocentemente, dando de ombros e lhe estendendo uma pasta. – Como você mesma havia me dito, se seu advogado desse o aval, você aceitaria minha proposta. E creio eu que você já esteja a par da situação. Portanto, preciso que você rubrique todas as páginas e assine aqui, aqui, aqui, aqui e aqui, por gentileza, nas quatro cópias. – disse em tom de triunfo indicando a Sora os locais das assinaturas.

- Tudo bem. – Sora pegou bruscamente os papeis e os levou até uma mesa próxima para assiná-los.

Durante esse tempo, uma pasta vermelha com desenhos dourados chamou-lhe a atenção. Pegou-a com curiosidade. Já havia visto em algum lugar. Buscou na memória e... _Claro! É a pasta onde guarda todas as suas composições._ Vendo a distração dela e sabendo que estaria concentrada por mais alguns instantes, abriu a pasta e pegou algumas. _Talvez haja algo que me diga o porquê você me deixou._

- Pronto, aqui estão seus documentos.

Prontamente, Yamato deixou a pasta no lugar, antes que ela chegasse e percebesse. Pegou os documentos de sua mão, revisou-os brevemente, pegou uma cópia e lhe deu.

- Uma via fica com você. Bom, é isso. Está tudo acertado. Em alguns dias o diretor entregará em contato com você para discussão de todos os por menores e detalhes de montagem da aparelhagem.

Parecia que Yamato iria dizer algo a mais, porém, resolveu não dizer. Sora estava à sua frente de braços cruzados. Estava incomodada com a presença de Yamato. Ia pedir licença para se retirar quando ele falou.

- Por que você foi embora? – sentiu toda a angustia e dor em sua voz. Paralisada, não sabia o que dizer. _Como ele ousa me perguntar isso?_

- Creio que quanto a esse assunto não há nada que necessite de esclarecimentos. Pelo menos para mim, tudo foi muito claro na época. – respondeu friamente.

Yamato não acreditava no que ouvia. Como era possível que não houvesse nada a ser esclarecido. Ele estava ali o tempo todo e o que mais havia de necessário era que ela lhe esclarecesse o porquê desaparecera da noite para o dia, literalmente. Vagamente uma ideia cruzava sua mente. Seria possível que seu pai havia lhe dito a verdade?

- Entendo perfeitamente. Desculpe-me, deveria saber que você não me deve explicações. Com licença, devo me retirar.

* * *

Serena estava na biblioteca, como sempre fazia diariamente, lendo artigos que seu pai havia escrito. Pesquisava fatos, histórias, boatos, fontes, dados. Qualquer coisa que lhe ajudasse a descobrir algo sobre a morte de seu pai. Aos seus 19 anos havia perdido a inocência de um mundo cor de rosa para viver a triste realidade, onde quem tem poder é capaz de qualquer coisa. Investigava a morte do pai por conta própria. Cada vez que achava que estava perto de descobrir a verdade, ficava ainda mais longe dela.

Depois de revirar documentos e anotações particulares de seu pai, iniciou sua procura por algo que fizesse sentido. Em suas anotações havia menção à Yakusa e a presidentes de varias empresas do país. Porém, nada concluso. A sua única certeza era a de que seu pai estava trabalhando com um homem chamado Haruriko.

Cansada, decidiu-se ir para seus aposentos. A mansão onde morava era dez vezes maior que sua antiga casa e seria um longo caminho até seu quarto. Passava perto do escritório de seu padrasto, quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. A porta estava entreaberta e havia duas pessoas na sala. Reconheceu uma como seu padrasto, Hiroaki, e o outro não sabia de quem se tratava. Iria passar direto, mas o assunto da conversa lhe brecou. Escondida atrás da porta ficou a escutar os que os dois homens falavam.

- Infelizmente senhor, ainda não localizamos Haruriko.

- Onde esse verme poderá ter se escondido? – disse num tom preocupado. – Aquela menina que fugiu com ele... Tem certeza de que ela está na cidade?

- Sim, senhor. Absolutamente é ela. Mas está sozinha.

- Vigie cada passo dela.

- Sim, senhor.

- E quanto aos documentos de Tsukino? Alguma pista de onde foram parar?

- Não, senhor.

Hiroaki bateu fortemente na mesa. Estava nervoso. Como era possível que tudo o que precisava tivesse desaparecido, virado fumaça. Sem rastros, sem pistas, sem nada. _Não posso arriscar. Hino não perderia a oportunidade de colocar minha cabeça numa bandeja de ouro._

- Tsumoto. – falou com uma calma fingida. – Você sabe o quanto esses documentos são importantes. Compreende? Tsukino sabia demasiado. E nessa investigação contém tudo o que é preciso para me responsabilizar pelo que aconteceu com Haruriko. Eles não devem cair em mãos erradas. Já me custou muito trabalho sua incompetência. Lembre-se que Kenji ainda está vivo por ai, pois você não acabou com a vida dele como mandei. Uma semana para encontrar esses documentos ou serei obrigado a sujar minhas mãos com o seu sangue.

Impactada com o que acabara de ouvir, Serena acabou derrubando o copo que segurava. Prontamente Tsumoto correu até a porta e a abriu completamente revelando a presença da garota, que pela sua expressão demonstrava ter escutado a conversa.

Assustada e sem saber o que fazer, viu quando Hiroaki levantou-se de sua mesa indo a sua direção. Sua expressão era séria e fechada. Instintivamente Serena começou a correr e percebeu que Tsumoto tentava alcançá-la. Perto das escadas ele conseguiu segurar seu braço, mas na tentativa de se soltar Serena perdeu o equilíbrio, bateu a cabeça na parede e caiu rolando pelas escadas até que seu corpo parasse bruscamente no chão.

Hiroaki ao chegar à escada, sorriu triunfante.

- Não há ninguém em casa. E só sairei do escritório dentro de duas horas. É uma pena chegar atrasado para o jantar. – disse descendo as escadas.

- Devo chamar uma ambulância, senhor?

- Tsumoto, qual parte do que eu disse você não entendeu? – perguntou irritado. – Nesse momento não preciso de uma menina chata que sabe mais do que deveria. Vamos.

* * *

- Muito bem, Dra. Amy. Mais um relatório bem feito. – disse Darien a Amy Mizuno, a nova residente do hospital.

- Obrigado, Dr. Chiba.

- Por favor, Darien. Lembre-se que Dr. Chiba é o meu pai.

- Sim, claro, Dr. Darien.

Amy Mizuno era filha de uma das médicas pediatras do Hospital de Odaiba. Era muito inteligente e esforçada. Sua residência seria supervisionada por Darien.

- Bom, creio que por hoje é só. Nos vemos amanhã, doutora.

- Boa noite, doutor.

Darien pegou seu casaco e saiu de sua sala. Chegando ao final do corredor encontrou-se com Joe, quem também já estava de saída. Seguiram juntos até o estacionamento.

- Vai jantar com a Sora hoje de novo? – perguntou Joe.

- Hoje não. Ela está esgotada.

- Também não é para menos. A inauguração será quando?

- Daqui a duas semanas. Até lá parece que não terei minha namorada tão cedo.

- Por quê? – questionou Joe.

- Sora está tão atarefada que não tem tempo para nada. E quando penso em fazermos algo juntos ela não pode ou está cansada demais.

- Lamento.

- Acredite, eu também.

- Olha porque vocês não tiram um dia de folga. Sábado à noite... Não, deixa para lá.

- O que tem sábado à noite?

- Não é o tipo de programa que você gosta. Deixa para lá. Mas pense no que te disse, sobre uma folga. Convença-a.

- Sim, é uma ótima ideia. Mas, agora estou curioso. O que tem sábado a noite que não faz o meu estilo? – questionou Darien cruzando os braços.

- Sábado haverá um show.

- Um show? E desde quando Joe Kido vai a shows? – perguntou Darien rindo sabendo que seu amigo detesta barulhos e multidões.

- Bom, eu não vou. Mas esse é uma ocasião especial. Será o ultimo show dos Wolfs e irei para prestigiá-los. Conheço todos eles e o vocalista é um amigo distante, porém, querido.

- Entendo. Mas não entendo porque você iria sugerir que fossemos.

- Bom, o pessoal da banda são todos companheiros de escola da Sora e quando ela morava aqui costumava ir às apresentações que eles faziam na cidade. Sem contar que todos os amigos da Sora estarão lá também.

- Pensando dessa forma, não seria tão ruim irmos. Seria uma surpresa agradável para Sora rever seus amigos.

- Se você quiser posso conseguir convites para vocês ficarem no camarote conosco.

- Adoraria. Conto com sua ajuda então.

- Sem problemas. Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, Joe.

Darien entrou em seu carro e já iria manobrar para sair de sua vaga, quando avistou Amy chamando-o. Desligou o motor e abriu a janela.

- Algum problema, Dra. Amy?

- Há uma emergência, Dr. Darien. O estado da paciente é muito grave.

Darien fechou o vidro e saiu do carro, correndo em direção ao hospital.

* * *

Ikuko estava na sala de espera angustiada. Havia chegado em casa e achado sua filha inconsciente no chão. Havia machucados pelo rosto e um corte em sua testa. Desesperada ligou para uma ambulância e em seguida para seu marido.

Aguardava noticias de sua filha há quase uma hora. Pedia ao céus que nada grave tivesse lhe acontecido. Tão concentrada estava que não percebeu a chegada de Hiroaki. Este sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro. Ikuko levantou a vista e sentiu-se um pouco mais aliviada ao vê-lo.

- O que aconteceu, Ikuko?

- Eu não sei. Apenas cheguei em casa e a encontrei caída perto da escada inconsciente. – disse com incontidas lagrimas nos olhos.

- Calma. Tudo ficará bem. Já tem alguma noticia sobre o estado dela? – perguntou Hiroaki em tom de preocupação.

- Ainda não. A levaram para fazer alguns exames e... – ao longe percebeu que o medico encarregado dos cuidados de Serena estava vindo. – Dr. Darien, como está minha filha?

- O estado de sua filha é extremamente delicado. No momento ela está em coma. Há quatro costelas quebradas e uma delas perfurou o pulmão direito. Além disso, a pancada na cabeça causou uma lesão focal no cérebro. Identificamos um hematoma intracerebral e precisaremos operá-la imediatamente.

- Ai, meu Deus. – disse Ikuko desesperada. – Minha filha corre risco de vida, doutor?

- A senhora deve saber que a cirurgia é extremamente delicada e há riscos, mas é necessário. Preciso que a senhora assine os termos de autorização para a cirurgia.

- Sim, claro.

- Sra. Ishida, farei o possível para salvar a vida de sua filha. – dito isso, Darien saiu para fazer a preparação para a cirurgia.

Ao ver o estado de Ikuko, Hiroaki dirigiu-se até a recepção para resolver toda a papelada. Esperava sinceramente que Serena não pudesse escapar dessa ou caso contrario teria que providenciar um novo acidente.

* * *

Saía do banheiro vestindo um roupão vermelho e secava o cabelo com uma toalha. O dia havia sido cansativo. Sentou na beira da cama e suspirou. Ainda sentia aquele olhar sobre ela que parecia devorá-la. Sentia seu perfume fresco na memória. Seu corpo estremeceu à simples lembrança de Yamato.

Isso a estava torturando. _Não vou pensar nele. É um passado esquecido e que não deve ser lembrado._ Jogou a toalha num canto qualquer do quarto e levantou-se. Foi até a cozinha preparar algo rápido para comer. Ao passar pela sala, viu o piano branco no canto. Fitou-o e foi em sua direção. Sentou-se no banco e começou a passar os dedos lentamente pelas teclas, como se fosse o mais precioso objeto. Acariciava as teclas com infinita ternura. Como se fosse uma miragem de um Oasis lhe convidando a beber de sua água no meio do deserto começou a tocar uma suave canção. Tocava-a com sofrimento e tristeza. Cantou apenas o refrão e parou imediatamente. Lagrimas escorriam por sua face.

_**''Mas e nós? E o amor?"**_

_**Esta frase curta frase já me anima de novo**_

_**E a imagem de você me abraçando calorosamente**_

_**Se aproxime um pouco mais de mim, mais animadamente.**_

_**Vamos prometer ficar juntos para sempre, eu te prometo.**_

* * *

Após seis horas, Darien saía do centro cirúrgico exausto, tanto física quanto emocionalmente. Suspirou pesado e se dirigiu à sala de espera para dar a noticia aos familiares da garota.

Ao se aproximar, a mãe de Serena imediatamente se levantou sendo seguida por seu marido. Abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo e começou a falar olhando nos olhos de Ikuko Ishida.

- Durante a cirurgia, devido ao seu estado, Serena sofreu uma queda brusca de pressão e em seguida uma parada respiratória, que não nos deu alternativa a não ser entubá-la Conseguimos reanimá-la e estabilizar seus sinais vitais. A cirurgia para a remoção do hematoma foi complicada, mas foi possível removê-lo completamente. Seu estado é estável e ela está fora de perigo, respirando sem a ajuda dos aparelhos. Por enquanto a manteremos em observação na UTI. Esperaremos até que ela acorde para saber se não houve nenhum dano neurológico.

- Muito obrigado doutor por salvar a vida da minha filha. – disse Ikuko aliviada por saber que Serena não corria mais nenhum risco.

Darien deixou-os a sós. Ikuko sentou-se novamente e Hiroaki ainda em pé lhe disse:

- Por que não vamos para casa?

- Não. Pode ir se quiser, mas ficarei aqui.

- Tudo bem. Irei para casa, pois logo cedo terei uma reunião. Se precisar de algo me ligue.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado por tudo.

Hiroaki despediu-se de sua esposa com um beijo na testa. Saiu do hospital e entrou em seu carro. _Droga, terei que pensar em algo para me livrar dessa menina nojenta._

* * *

Eram 8hr e acabara de chegar ao SunFlower. Pediu uma mesa perto do jardim oriental que havia no local. Sentou-se, pediu um cappucino e ficou à espera de Mimi. Não havia dormido nem um pouco, havia muitos sentimentos e pensamentos conflitando-se em sua mente. Por isso, estava mais maquiada do que o normal para esconder suas profundas olheiras.

- Bom dia! – falou efusivamente Mimi sentando-se frente a Sora.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Sora estranhando o comportamento de Mimi, pois geralmente ela detestava acordar antes das dez da manhã e isso a tornava mal humorada.

- Sora Takenouchi... Simplesmente não acredito que depois de tantos anos você está na minha frente. É um prazer enorme te reencontrar, minha cara Megami. – disse num tom que misturava sarcasmo com ressentimento.

- Mimi, por favor.

- Não, Sora. – interrompeu Mimi bruscamente. – Não me venha com 'por favor'. Cinco anos Sora. Foram cinco anos que você não deu noticias.

- Sinto muito se nós acabamos perdendo o contato, eu...

- Sente nada, Sora. Nós estávamos aqui o tempo todo. Você sabia exatamente como nos localizar. Prova disso é que você não teve problema nenhum em me localizar para me pedir que participasse de seu desfile.

- Mimi, eu realmente sinto muito, mas...

- Mas o que, Sora?

- Mas aconteceu tanta coisa e eu não sabia o que fazer... – começou a se explicar.

- Sora. – disse Mimi cuidadosamente. – Eu sempre estive ao seu lado. As outras também. Nós costumávamos contar umas com as outras. E um dia você resolveu desaparecer sem ao menos se despedir.

- Mimi, eu não pude. Queria poder te explicar, mas não posso.

- Olha. Nós sete passamos por muita coisa juntas. Pintamos e bordamos, fizemos loucuras, armações e até mesmo coisas ilegais. Nosso lema sempre foi uma por todas e todas por uma. Não havia nada e ainda não há nada que aconteça que você não possa nos contar. E como sempre, faríamos qualquer coisa para te ajudar. – Mimi fez uma pausa, respirou profundamente e continuou. – Eu estou aqui para te dar um recado.

- Qual?

- Apesar de você ter nos abandonado, porque foi exatamente assim como pareceu, sentimos muito a sua falta. Não somos ninguém para te julgar, sabendo ou não sabendo o que aconteceu. Também não vamos te pressionar ou te sacrificar, talvez só um pouco, mas queremos que você volte a fazer parte da nossa vida. Como antes.

- Mimi... Eu... – falou Sora com a voz falhada e chorosa.

- Sora, você é a nossa Megami, sem você não estamos completas. Uma vez prometemos que nada seria maior que nossa amizade. Fizemos um pacto e achamos que já está mais que na hora de você voltar a honrá-lo.

Sora abaixou a cabeça. Era tão bom ouvir essas palavras, temia que suas amigas nunca mais a aceitassem. Fora por isso que não as procurou quando voltou ao Japão. Tinha medo. Muitas coisas haviam mudado em sua vida e em seu próprio jeito de ser, mas em sua vida faltava algo colorido, faltava suas amigas.

- Eu... Realmente... Senti muito a falta de vocês... – disse e uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo canto de seus olhos e foi secada por Mimi.

- Eu também senti muito sua falta... Você não tem ideia do quanto fez falta a todas nós. Bom, agora me diga todos os detalhes do desfile. – pediu Mimi sorridente e empolgada.

Conversaram sobre todos os detalhes do evento e Mimi aceitou encantada a oferta de Sora. Já haviam pagado a conta e estavam por se retirar quando Mimi falou:

- Hoje é noite das meninas. Iremos nos encontrar no barzinho de sempre e você está obrigada a comparecer.

- Mimi, eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso ir hoje...

- Eu não perguntei se você pode. Não comece com desculpas esfarrapadas. Lembre-se apenas que sua pontuação está muito baixa no momento...

Sora ficou sem saber o que dizer depois das duras palavras de Mimi. Era realmente uma ameaça declarada?

- Não precisa ter medo... Será como se esses cinco anos não tivessem existido. – Mimi levantou e pegou sua bolsa. – Nove horas e não se atrase. – disse e seguiu em direção à saída.

Sora ficou em choque sentada na mesa pensando. Mimi tinha razão, estava na hora de se desfazer de seus medos. Mas não poderia envolver suas amigas. Após analisar a situação chegou a uma conclusão.

_Noite das garotas, aqui vamos nós! _Sorriu para si e foi embora do recinto, sentindo-se feliz e aliviada.

* * *

Próximo capítulo mostrará mais profundamente a relação de Sora e suas amigas... Espero de todo coração que tenham gostado, pois foram tantas ideias ao mesmo tempo que fiquei meio desnorteada para escrever. Alguma crítica, sugestão ou elogio já sabem... É só escrever aqui embaixo e apertar o botão para enviar.

Muito obrigado a todos pela atenção e por continuarem a ler essa história.

Beijos e até a próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**Konninchiwa, minna-chan!**

Inicialmente, quero agradecer de coração a todos que estão acompanhando essa história. Sem muito a dizer no momento, então, é só isso.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**DEAI NO CHIKARA **

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**HAJIMETE KORE MADE WASURE – PARTE I**

Estavam sentadas no muro que havia ao redor do lago no Parque de Odaiba tomando sorvete. Ao longe se escutava as risadas provenientes daquele grupo de meninas que usavam o uniforme da Eitoku Gakuen.

- Até agora eu não posso acreditar nisso... Tipo foi hilário! Vocês precisavam estar lá para ver. – disse uma loira gesticulando animadamente.

- Será que depois de todo esse vexame na frente do colégio todo, ela ainda terá coragem de ir ao baile dos calouros? – indagou uma garota de cabelos cor violeta.

- Bom ponto! – respondeu a morena.

Qualquer um que as visse pensaria que eram apenas estudantes comuns. Mas estavam absolutamente enganados. As sete meninas possuíam beleza, sensualidade, popularidade, dinheiro, poder e talento em abundância. Pertenciam às famílias mais exclusivas e poderosas do Japão, fazendo parte da sociedade japonesa elitizada. E por esse motivo eram conhecidas como Antatchaburu, as intocáveis. Era comum vê-las em eventos sociais e beneficentes; bem como numa festa, cheia de bebidas e drogas, boates exclusivas e barzinhos da moda. Volte e meia estavam em capas de revistas de fofocas por algum escândalo cometido.

Hikari Yagami era a mais nova, tinha cabelo castanho claro, curtos. Olhos castanhos que expressavam inocência. Era a mais doce de todas, não gostava de se meter em confusão, o que era praticamente impossível quando junto de suas amigas. As consideravam como suas irmãs mais velhas e tinha muito respeito por todas. Seu pai era dono da maior agência publicitária do país e o sobrenome Yagami era muito conhecido. Seus pais passavam a maior parte do tempo viajando, raramente os via na cidade, exceto quando algum evento social importante iria se realizar ou quando seu irmão estava em apuros devido ao seu comportamento. Praticamente cresceu na companhia de sua babá, de seu irmão e de suas amigas. Era uma perfeita dançarina, havia feito balé e ginástica rítmica por muitos anos e participava da equipe desportiva de ginástica rítmica de sua escola. Seu hobby favorito era a fotografia, lhe dando o honorável cargo de futura presidente do clube de fotografia da Eitoku Gakuen assim que começasse o ensino médio.

Yolei Inoue tinha cabelos compridos e pintados de violeta, símbolo de sua rebeldia. A mais nova de quatro irmãos, recusava-se terminantemente de se envolver com os negócios da família. Os Inoue possuíam uma vasta cadeia de supermercados espalhados pelo país. Yolei era uma menina alegre e divertida, cheia de imaginação. Era uma verdadeira expert em informática, sendo considerada uma hacker por todos a sua volta e atual presidente do clube de informática do colégio.

Mina Aino possuía longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Extremamente corajosa e 'experiente', era quem agitava o grupo para festas exclusivas e boates da moda, e, principalmente, as manchetes de jornais e revistas. Era jogadora e libero do time de vôlei da escola e havia ganhado vários campeonatos e torneios. Fora isso também estava no grupo de canto e teatro da escola. Seu pai era um magnata do petróleo poderoso e influente e sua família morava em Dubai. Havia decidido ficar no Japão e amava sua independência.

Lita Kino possuía cabelos castanhos escuros um pouco abaixo de seu ombro, sempre arrumados num rabo de cavalo. Dona de olhos verdes impressionantes e hipnotizantes era a mais alta e mais forte de todas. Era a conselheira do grupo, devido a suas experiências de vida e sabedoria. Possuía um dote culinário extraordinário e era a cozinheira oficial. Era um ritual se reunirem todas as terças-feiras em seu apartamento para comer sua maravilhosa comida. Sua família possuía uma cadeia nacional e internacional de restaurantes cinco estrelas. Eram os mais exclusivos e era preciso meses de antecedência para fazer uma reserva. Tinham restaurantes especializados em comida japonesa, francesa, tailandesa, chinesa, italiana, espanhola, cubana e mexicana. Atualmente seus pais moravam na Itália e ela vivia sozinha em Odaiba. Participava do time de atletismo da Eitoku, bem como era membro do Comitê Beneficente do colégio.

Mimi Tachikawa tinha longos cabelos castanhos claros com finas, delicadas e discretas mechas cor de rosa nas pontas de seu cabelo. Era mimada e caprichosa, sempre embirrando com facilidade, mas amava suas amigas e era capaz de qualquer coisa por elas. Sempre sorridente, fala sempre o que pensa. Prezava pelo status social e, principalmente, a moda. Sua participação efetiva no Comitê Beneficente da Eitoku Gakuen lhe rendia excelentes créditos para seus fins de sociabilidade. Sua mãe possuía uma agência de modelagem, onde era de longe a melhor e mais bonita das modelos, sendo requisitada para vários trabalhos. Seu pai era americano e morava nos EUA para administrar seu negócio que estava voltado ao ramo imobiliário.

Rei Hino tinha cabelos negros longos e pele ligeiramente bronzeada. Gostava de filosofia e literatura, sendo uma pessoa culta e inteligente. Era uma grande atriz e muito boa cantora, conquistando assim a presidência do clube de Teatro e participação constante no coral escolar. Também era uma sarcedotiza e tomava conta do templo de seus falecidos pais. Após perder seus pais aos cinco anos e desde então fora criada por seu avô, Kenichi Hino, o Oyabun (líder) da Yamaguchi-gumi, a maior família da Yakusa. Por esse motivo aprendera desde cedo a importância do respeito e da confiança, bem como a sempre defender seus mais fortes laços emocionais a qualquer custo.

E por último, havia Sora Takenouchi. Seus cabelos ruivos pareciam com ondas de fogo que cintilavam e balançavam suavemente com o vento. Sua pele bronzeada chamava a atenção. Era uma pessoa responsável, carinhosa, amiga e companheira. É considerada a melhor tenista do país, tendo vários títulos nacionais e internacionais. Era presidente do Comitê Beneficente, líder da turma e Representante ativa do Conselho Estudantil. Tinha um relacionamento frio e distante com sua mãe. Esta era uma empresária de sucesso notável, além da principal Escola de Ikebana do Japão, possuía varias floriculturas especializadas em flores raras e exóticas. Seu pai era um investidor nato, fazendo fortuna em vários setores industriais (metalúrgicas, siderúrgicas, usinas) e também no ramo hoteleiro, possuindo variados hotéis e resorts cinco estrelas espalhados pelo mundo. Atualmente havia entrado no ramo de agências turísticas. Apesar de ser um homem de negócios ocupado, sempre estava por perto de sua filha, apoiando-a e ouvindo-a. Sabia que ela era carente da atenção de sua mãe e fazia o possível para compensá-la. Sora expressava seus sentimentos através de suas canções, as quais não mostrava para ninguém. Seu objetivo era se tornar uma grande estilista.

- Por falar nisso... Sora, você já terminou de escrever o seu discurso? – perguntou Lita.

- Meu discurso? Sim, o encontrei pronto hoje em cima da mesa com um adorável e carinhoso bilhete de minha mãe, ordenando que eu não tirasse uma vírgula do precioso discurso que ela havia escrito para mim.

- Uau! Toshiko se supera novamente. – disse Mina em tom sarcástico.

- E você vai usar o discurso dela? – questionou Yolei com curiosidade.

Sora deu um sorrisinho cínico misto com sabotagem.

- É claro que não. Acreditem, como tudo o que faço, esse discurso será épico.

* * *

Sora acabara de chegar em casa e estava indo à cozinha tomar um copo de água, quando ouviu os gritos de sua mãe vindos da sala de estar. Desviou o caminho e foi em direção ao cômodo para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Você é um desgraçado, Haruriko. A única coisa que sabe fazer é me envergonhar. É jogar na lama o nome de nossa família. Maldito o dia que aceitei me casar com você. – disse gritando com raiva.

- Toshiko, por favor. Mantenha a compostura. – pediu Haruriko pacientemente num tom baixo.

- Manter a compostura? Para mim já é o bastante. Você não possa de um ordinário que não se importa com nada que não seja você mesmo e os caprichos da escandalosa da sua filha.

- Mãe, papai. O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sora com certa aflição. Estava acostumada com seus pais brigando, mas dessa vez sua mãe estava totalmente descontrolada.

- Sora, querida. Não é nada, por favor, vá para o seu quarto. – falou docemente Haruriko.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, escutem bem vocês dois. Eu me esforço diariamente para fazer dessa família parte fundamental dos bons costumes da sociedade. E o que vocês fazem? Apenas degradam a nossa imagem. Principalmente você, mocinha. – disse Toshiko apontando o dedo para Sora.

- Toshiko, deixe a Sora fora disso. – pediu em tom irritado, mas contido Haruriko.

- Por que irei deixá-la de fora? Se ela é uma vergonha para mim. Apenas metida em escândalos, vivendo uma vida desregrada, que por sinal você, Haruriko, incentiva. Cada dia que passa vocês dois arruínam tudo. Minha vida seria perfeita se vocês não existissem.

Sora abaixou a cabeça, com vontade de chorar. Nunca havia sido tão humilhada em toda sua vida. Mas não daria o gostinho da vitória para Toshiko. Respirou profundamente, engoliu o choro e com voz altiva, cheia de orgulho e imponência disse à mãe:

- Pois então, Toshiko, veremos quem tem mais vergonha de quem. – e com isso saiu do cômodo, subindo as escadas para seu quarto.

- Dessa vez você foi longe demais Toshiko. – disse Haruriko indo atrás de Sora.

- Não disse mais do que a verdade. – replicou com arrogância.

* * *

Havia trocado de roupa e estava pegando sua bolsa para sair dali, quando seu pai bateu na porta e entrou no quarto.

- Você está bem, bonequinha?

- Sim, papai. Não se preocupe comigo.

- Tem certeza de que não quer conversar ou sairmos para espairecer um pouco?

- Obrigado pela oferta, papai. Mas, eu estou bem. Se não se importa eu tenho um encontro com Yamato e já estou atrasada. – disse com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

- Tudo bem. Se precisar sabe onde me encontrar.

Sora deu um beijo em seu pai e se retirou. Haruriko ficou parado ali, pensando nos fatos atuais. Como Sora reagiria se soubesse o motivo de sua briga com Toshiko?

Estava já dentro do carro quando pegou o celular e ligou para Mimi.

- Precisamos nos reunir imediatamente. – foi tudo o que disse.

* * *

Chegou ao Templo e foi para os fundos. Ali havia uma porta que dava acesso a um aconchegante e luxuoso espaço onde ela e suas amigas dividiam grande parte de seu tempo a sós. Ao entrar notou que todas já estavam ali.

Hikari, Mina e Mimi estavam sentadas confortavelmente num dos quatro sofás dispostos no centro do ambiente. Lita estava no fundo, onde havia uma cozinha conjugada, preparando uma salada de frutas, Rei preparava um chá e Yolei pegava as xícaras.

Ao notar a expressão angustiada e triste de Sora se preocuparam imediatamente. Foi Mimi quem perguntou o que havia acontecido. Sentaram-se todas juntas e Sora comentou do ocorrido com sua mãe.

- Quando eu penso que a Dama de Ferro já fez tudo ao seu alcance ela surpreende ainda mais. – comentou com desprezo Rei.

- Eu preciso da ajuda e apoio de vocês em algo que planejo fazer contra Toshiko. – disse Sora.

- Qualquer coisa. É só dizer. – falou Lita em tom de apoio.

- O que você planeja fazer dessa vez? – inquiriu Hikari.

- Fazer com que ela passe a maior vergonha da vida dela na frente da tão idolatrada sociedade japonesa. – disse Sora com um sorriso maléfico no rosto. – Eis o meu plano...

As meninas escutaram atentamente cada palavra de Sora com surpresa incontida. Era realmente grandioso e talvez arriscado demais. Porém...

- E como conseguiríamos fazer isso? – perguntou Yolei.

- Não sei se você se lembra, mas quem está organizando o Baile Anual da Vitória é a sua mãe, Sora. – afirmou Rei.

- Eu sei. Mais um motivo. E não se preocupem que tenho tudo sobre controle. Apenas preciso saber se vocês estarão junto comigo ou não.

- Você ainda pergunta? – disse Mimi. – Com certeza estaremos ali com você.

- Mas garotas... – falou Hikari com preocupação. – Vocês não acham que isso é demais? Digo, pode haver sérias consequências.

- Hikari, minha doce e ingênua amiga. Ninguém é capaz de fazer algo contra nós. Ser uma Antatchaburu tem suas vantagens. Além do mais, somos especialistas no assunto. – disse Mina.

- Uma por todas e todas por uma. – disse Rei estendendo a mão e todas, exceto Hikari, colocaram uma mão por cima da sua. – E então Hikari, o que você decide?

Hikari suspirou. Seu senso moral era altíssimo, mas sua lealdade às amigas era maior ainda. Resignada e conformada, abriu um sorriso tímido e colocou sua mão em cima das outras. Todas sorriram de forma cúmplice.

- E o como iremos fazer? – perguntou Yolei à Sora.

- Bom. Rei e Mina irão me ajudar com a composição. Hikari e Mimi, quero que vocês se responsabilizem pela coreografia. Lita e Yolei cuidem do palco e da iluminação. Agora só preciso me encontrar com Taichi e Yamato. Rei, Mina vocês vem comigo. E enquanto isso meninas, vamos mantendo contato. Tudo tem que sair perfeitamente.

* * *

- Me deixa ver se entendi bem. Você quer acabar com a reputação de Toshiko, é isso? – perguntou Taichi.

- Não teria colocado de melhor forma. É exatamente isso.

- E vai precisar de minha ajuda em que, Hi no Megami? – perguntou sedutoramente.

- Digamos que esse ano, o evento precisará de uma maior cobertura da imprensa nacional. Você poderia cuidar disso?

- Com todo prazer. Não haverá problema nenhum.

- Tudo com muita discrição, Taichi. Você sabe que não gostamos de ser o centro das atenções, não é mesmo? – disse Sora ironicamente.

- Discrição é meu nome do meio. – sussurrou Taichi.

* * *

Estava concentrado em seu quarto tocando sua guitarra quando a campainha tocou. Levantou-se e foi abrir a porta. Ficou surpreso ao dar de cara com Sora, Mina e Rei. Pelo sorriso de sua namorada sabia que algo estavam tramando.

Sem falar nada, abriu passagem para que entrassem no apartamento. Fechou a porta e foi ao encontro das damas que estavam na sala de estar.

- O que vocês irão fazer dessa vez? – perguntou num tom frio.

- Não há necessidade desse tom de voz. Apenas queremos sua ajuda com alguns arranjos. Isso é tudo. – disse Sora docemente.

Yamato suspirou, estava confuso e frustrado. Confuso por não saber o que estavam tramando e frustrado por saber que Sora não aceitaria um não como resposta. Foi até a estante, pegou algumas partituras e entregou para elas. Sora sorriu agradecida e fez sinal para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. Passaram o resto do dia e praticamente a noite toda, mas o serviço estava completo. Haviam conseguido.

- Amanhã cedo levarei até a gravadora e pedirei para que façam a gravação. – disse Yamato.

* * *

Tudo havia transcorrido como havia planejado. Tinha acabado de deixar os tecidos que comprou junto com os desenhos e as medida de todas na costureira que faria as roupas que iriam usar no baile. Faltavam apenas três dias.

* * *

O Baile Anual da Vitória era sem sombra de dúvidas o maior evento realizado pela Eitoku Gakuen.

Eitoku Gakuen era o colégio mais exclusivo do Japão, dedicado à educação infantil até à graduação superior. Entrar para o ensino médio era mais difícil do que passar no vestibular. Não apenas era preciso uma nota acima de 80% na prova de conhecimentos gerais e 90% na prova de Kanji, como também era avaliado todo o currículo acadêmico do candidato e suas aptidões esportivas e/ou culturais. Era um mérito e principalmente uma honra. As provas para o ensino médio e para a universidade aconteciam em novembro.

Por isso, anualmente, durante o Baile da Vitória era realizado em dezembro, antes das festividades de final de ano, para homenagear os alunos que ingressarão no Ensino Médio e na Faculdade, bem como para apresentar a nova turma do último ano acadêmico.

Todos os anos um aluno do segundo ano era escolhido para fazer um discurso em homenagem aos egressos e aos calouros. Naquele ano a escolhida havia sido Sora Takenouchi por seus notáveis feitos acadêmicos e sociais. O que era suspeito uma vez que Toshiko Takenouchi era responsável pela organização do evento. Mas ninguém se atrevia a se opor a qualquer decisão tomada pela direção máxima do colégio.

O evento seria realizado num gigantesco, famoso e elegante salão de eventos de Tóquio. Contaria com a presença de aproximadamente 900 pessoas e Toshiko queria que aquilo representasse o marco de sua passagem pela Associação de Pais. Era requerido que os estudantes chegassem ao local com duas horas de antecedência. Sora e suas amigas chegarão juntas no salão.

A entrada continha lindos arranjos florais e tecidos dispostos de forma única e luxuosa, formando um belo cenário para a épica e clássica foto em família. No salão havia mesas decoradas belissimamente dispostas sistematicamente, contendo em cada uma, uma placa prateada escritas com letras douradas indicando onde cada família se sentaria. Bem na frente, havia um palco, espaçoso, contendo ao lado direito um púlpito negro com o símbolo da escola. Ao lado do palco era possível visualizar dois grandes telões e no fundo um cenário digital de luzes, criando um belo fundo brilhante contendo também o símbolo da escola. A cima do palco havia três câmeras de alta definição instaladas e no chão mais quatro.

À frente do palco havia dispostas três fileiras com seis bancos em cada. A do meio era destinada aos calouros, à da direita aos egressos e a da esquerda aos alunos do segundo ano.

- Tá simplesmente fantástico. – comentou Mina.

- Como vocês conseguiram fazer isso? – perguntou Sora abismada. Sabia que Yolei e Lita fariam o seu melhor, mas realmente, dessa vez, haviam se superado.

- Apenas soubemos como convencer Toshiko a engrandecer o evento e torná-lo inesquecível utilizando-se de uma boa e adequada tecnologia. – respondeu Yolei inocentemente.

- Sem contar que é preciso que todos tenham uma excelente visão da oradora na hora em que ela fizer o seu discurso. – comentou Lita com carinha de anjo.

- Vocês são demais. – disse Mimi.

Seguiram animadas para o local onde deveriam se arrumar. Os alunos do primeiro ano usariam becas verdes, os do segundo ano becas vermelhas e os do terceiro ano becas pretas; as cores da escola.

* * *

Faltava menos de meia hora para o inicio do evento e Hikari em sua beca verde procurava por Takeru. Haviam combinado de se encontrarem antes. Estava começando a ficar nervosa, quando de repente ele estava vindo em sua direção, vestindo um belíssimo e fino terno preto e uma gravata azul.

- Takeru, o que aconteceu? Por que você não está usando a beca? – perguntou Hikari desconfiada enquanto abraçava o namorado.

Takeru a abraçou de volta, apertado. Acariciou seus cabelos sedosos e macios, sentindo seu doce cheiro de rosas e a suavidade de sua pele. Deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios e com os olhos mareados disse em voz baixa:

- Não irei participar do Baile como calouro. – disse tristemente.

- Como assim? O que houve?

- Hikari, meu amor. Depois conversaremos sobre isso. Não vamos estragar sua noite.

- Nada de depois, Takeru. Iremos conversar agora. Minha noite já está começando a se arruinar. – disse com raiva.

- Estou indo embora para França morar com minha mãe. – disse Takeru fracamente.

- O quê? Mas por quê? – perguntou desesperada com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

- Aparentemente, seus pais não concordam com nosso namoro, pois acham que sou uma má influência para você. Eles falaram com meu pai, disseram que você se tornou rebelde e desobediente por minha causa, que ultimamente estava passando dos limites para uma garota da sua idade e que não estava zelando pelo nome da família. E meu pai... Bem, ele também concorda que o melhor seria que eu fosse embora do país. E é isso. Parto amanhã no primeiro voo.

Hikari não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Como seus pais eram capazes disso? Dizer que ele era uma má influência em sua vida. Estava revoltada, com raiva, sentia um ódio gigantesco que jamais havia pensado que poderia sentir. Agora entendia como seu irmão se sentia quando seus pais lhe podavam a liberdade e queriam determinar-lhe o caminho. Seu coração endureceu-se. Apenas uma palavra passava por sua cabeça: vingança. Mostraria aos seus pais a garota desobediente e rebelde que acabara de se tornar. De repente, compreendia o desejo de Sora e a apoiaria, tomando para si parte do que estavam planejando.

Abraçou Takeru e permaneceu ali, buscando força e coragem para o que faria mais tarde. Uma das ajudantes lhe chamou pedindo que tomasse seu lugar pois as festividades se iniciariam.

- Vá lá. Estarei te esperando quando terminar. – disse Takeru soltando-se de Hikari.

* * *

Os alunos esperavam no salão adjacente sua entrada. Hikari chegou perto de suas companheiras com o rosto pálido e os olhos perdidos.

- Tá tudo bem, Hikari? – perguntou Yolei preocupada.

- Não.

Foi a resposta fria e seca de Hikari. As meninas entreolharam-se assustadas. Jamais haviam visto esse tipo de comportamento na mais nova do grupo. Reconheciam perfeitamente o ódio contido em seu olhar e sabiam melhor do que ninguém o que resultava.

- Hikari. – disse Rei colocando a mão em seu ombro. – Estava do seu lado e faremos qualquer coisa por você, sabe disso, não é mesmo?

Hikari olhou para Rei e para todas e sorriu.

- Eu sei. No momento apenas quero continuar com nosso plano. – acrescentou com um sorriso maldoso que todas entenderam de imediato. Oficialmente, ela agora estava envolvida completamente em seus objetivos.

* * *

A diretora do colégio, Sakurako Sanjou-san, deu inicio à cerimônia fazendo um longo discurso sobre a importância da educação e a responsabilidade e eficiência da Eitoku Gakuen ao cumprir esse dever. Fez referências aos qualificados professores presentes no instituto, às modernas e amplas instalações e às atividades extracurriculares que levavam seus alunos a praticarem a cidadania, moral e respeito. Após começou a chamar os nomes dos alunos do segundo ano, prosseguindo com os do terceiro ano e finalmente dando às boas vindas aos alunos do primeiro ano, chamando-os também por seus nomes.

Em seguida chamou Toshiko Takenouchi, a organizadora do evento, para umas 'poucas palavras' de agradecimento e encorajamento. Uma das horas mais ansiadas por Sora finalmente havia chegado, quando a diretora a chamou para o discurso. Com classe e um belo sorriso no rosto subiu ao palco e se colocou atrás do púlpito.

- Senhoras e senhores, prezados estudantes, boa noite. Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos, ou melhor, gostaria de agradecer vosso sacrifício. Sabemos que uma cerimônia é o segundo evento mais chato já criado pelo homem, só perdendo para as convenções de vendedores. Para que as próximas horas não sejam tão penosas, sugiro a vocês o seguinte exercício: imaginem que todas estas lindas e jovens moças estão usando uma provocante cinta liga vermelha por baixo de suas becas. – ouviram-se risos provindos dos estudantes e viam-se rostos adultos marcados pelo espanto. - Vou fazer uma pergunta, uma pergunta que poderia até ser considerada pouco apropriada para a ocasião. Na verdade, espero que não me arrependa em fazê-la: Por que estamos aqui esta noite? Por que as senhoras estão usando, em sua maioria, sapatos de saltos altos, belos, porém desconfortáveis. E boa parte dos senhores, gravatas que apertam o pescoço de todos. Por que eu, e meus colegas vestimos estas roupas complicadas, embora muitos de nós preferíssemos estar usando confortáveis bermudas e shorts, por quê? Mais ainda, por que minhas colegas, delicadamente discutiram, sem nenhuma exaltação, qual a cor da roupa que usariam neste evento? Por que enfrentamos um bom engarrafamento na hora da chegada? Todos estes sacrifícios para quê? Para respondermos a essas perguntas, seria bom refletirmos sobre nossas vidas: o que buscamos? Para que estudarmos? Por que fazemos trabalhos escolares estafantes ou avaliações, às vezes, questionáveis? Enfim, por que devemos percorrer os caminhos da aprendizagem? Da infância já nos afastamos, de uma vida adulta estamos nos aproximando, é chegado a hora de assumir responsabilidade, é chegado a hora de tomar decisões que vão mudar o rumo de nossas vidas, é chegado a hora de pensar no futuro. É em meio ás dificuldade que iremos encontrar a bondade, é em meio aos sonhos que vão ficando pelo caminho que descobriremos o que de fato precisamos. Àqueles que se graduarão em cinco meses, ao final do ano letivo, Shakespeare diz: "Creio que será permitido guardar uma leve tristeza e também uma boa lembrança; que não será proibido confessar que às vezes se tem saudades, nem odioso dizer que a separação, ao mesmo tempo, traz-nos um inexplicável sentimento de alivio e de sossego, mas traz também uma indefinível dor. É que houve momentos perfeitos, que passaram, mas não se perderam, porque ficaram em nossas vidas e a lembrança deles nos faz sentir maiores, fazendo com que nossa solidão seja menos infeliz". Aos calouros do próximo ano, Kierkegaard, filósofo e teólogo dinamarquês, contava a seguinte parábola: Certa vez, houve um incêndio num circo ambulante na Dinamarca. O diretor mandou imediatamente o palhaço, que já se encontrava vestido e maquilado a caráter, para a vila mais próxima, para que buscasse ajuda, advertindo de que existia o perigo de o fogo se espalhar pelos campos ceifados e ressequidos, com risco iminente para as casas do próprio povoado. O palhaço correu até à vila e pediu aos moradores que viessem ajudar a apagar o incêndio que estava a destruir o circo. Mas os habitantes viram nos gritos do palhaço apenas um belo truque de publicidade que visava levá-los em grande número às apresentações do circo; aplaudiam e morriam de rir. Diante dessa reação, o palhaço sentiu mais vontade de chorar do que de rir. Fez de tudo para convencer as pessoas de que não estava representando, de que não se tratava de um truque e sim de um apelo da maior seriedade: tratava-se realmente de um incêndio. Mas a sua insistência só fazia aumentar os risos; achavam a performance excelente – até que o fogo alcançou de fato aquela vila. Aí já era tarde, e o fogo acabou destruindo não só o circo, como também a povoado. Lembrem-se que somos a esperança de uma sociedade que clama a cada dia por cidadãos que façam a justiça real acontecer e nós não deveremos temer os dedos apontados por aqueles que nutrem sentimentos requintados de vilania. E aos meus companheiros, que seguirão juntamente comigo ao último ano de nossas vidas escolares lhes digo. Devemos ter consciência de que nada vai ser fácil, não encontraremos uma sociedade boa que nos darão segundas chances, não encontraremos a verdade em cada um, não encontraremos soluções fáceis para os problemas, tudo que quisermos teremos que conquistar, teremos que buscar. Temos que quebrar as correntes que nos impedem de crescer, cada dia precisamos viver como se fosse o ultimo, temos que aproveitar tudo enquanto durar. Aos pais presentes, O amor tem nuances que apenas o amor pode explicar. Permitiram-nos nossos pais a vida por amor. Emprestaram-nos sua boca para que pudéssemos falar, seus pés para que pudéssemos andar, seu amor para que pudéssemos existir e como se a existência fosse pouco, deram parte de suas próprias vidas para que nossa existência tivesse algum sentido. Nossa homenagem àqueles que partiram ou estão ausentes, pais, mães, irmãos, parentes, deixando-nos a lembrança das suas presenças, o som de suas vozes soprando suaves na memória, num murmúrio de lamento e saudade. Muito obrigado pela atenção e paciência. – pegou uma taça de cristal que estava ao lado e a ergueu. - Para finalizar o meu discurso gostaria de propor um brinde ao nosso futuro incerto e ao inventor da cinta liga vermelha. Saúde! – terminou seu discurso com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios ao ver a ira estampada na expressão de sua mãe.

Foi aplaudida em pé durante vários minutos por todos os seus colegas e por alguns jovens presentes com suas famílias. O publico adulto estava em silencio, absorvendo o discurso cheio de indiretas e tido por alguns como insultante, poucos ousavam reconhecer a verdade em suas palavras. Sora desceu do palco e fez sinal para suas amigas que a seguiram para o salão adjacente.

- Tenho que confessar. Essa foi a primeira vez que consegui ficar acordado durante um discurso e achá-lo inspirador. – cochichou Taichi para Yamato sorrindo, feliz pelo resultado provocado.

- Com certeza. – disse com um sorriso idêntico.

- Sora sabe ser o centro das atenções. – olhou para o lado e viu Mimi na entrada lateral fazendo sinais para ele. – Temos que ir, está quase na hora do show.

Levantaram-se e foram para o local onde o som e a iluminação era controlada.

A diretora ainda perplexa e sem reação, subiu novamente ao púlpito para dar prosseguimento à cerimônia. Era a hora da entrega dos certificados de honra ao mérito para os melhores alunos egressos, que consistia em certificados exaltando a maior nota no vestibular, o melhor desempenho escolar, as maiores participações em eventos sociais significativos e o anúncio do aluno escolhido para ser o orador na Colação de Grau; e ao aluno que obteve a melhor nota e o melhor currículo para admissão no ensino médio.

Terminado, a diretora fez o anúncio mais aguardado pelas Antatchaburu. Apesar de receosa pelo discurso de Sora, havia visto o ensaio das meninas e tinha lhes dado à permissão para se apresentarem.

- Nessa noite tão especial e memorável para nós, tenho a honra de chamar aqui no palco as alunas Hikari Yagami, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, Mimi Tachikawa, Rei Hino, Sora Takenouchi e Yolei Inoue, que nos farão uma preciosa e agradável apresentação de seus talentos com musicais, cantando e dançando uma música de composição das senhoritas Aino, Hino e Takenouchi.

As mencionadas subiram ao palco ao som de tímidos aplausos do público. Vestiam graciosamente um vestido branco um pouco abaixo do joelho, com cortes elegantes, sobreposto como se fosse um casaco, com uma faixa verde na cintura e uma gola de alfaiataria em 'V' cravada com pequenos cristais verdes escuros. Todas estavam com cabelo solto e usavam delicada maquiagem, deixando-as, se possível, ainda mais bonitas.

Uma bela balada romântica iniciou-se e as delicadas, harmoniosas e agradáveis vozes das meninas foram-se ouvindo, uma a uma, juntamente com uma coreografia delicada e cheia de graça.

_**[Sora] Eu ainda não consigo te esquecer**_

_**[Rei] Eu nunca vou te esquecer, garoto, Eu nunca vou te esquecer, garoto**_

_**.**_

_**[Sora] Já nem lembro há quanto tempo nós terminamos**_

_**Mas ainda choro quando penso em você**_

_**[Mina] Por que estou tão ansiosa para te rever?**_

_**O som das gotas de chuva lá fora deixa meu coração estremecido**_

_**.**_

_**[Sora] Lamento ter dado meu amor, lamento ter me atraído por você**_

_**Lamento ter esperado você voltar, por que tenho que sofrer sozinha?**_

_**Lamento ter dado meu amor, lamento ter me atraído por você**_

_**Lamento ter esperado você voltar, por que tenho que sofrer sozinha?**_

_**Tentei ser a única garota da sua vida, você sequer entendeu os sinais do meu coração?**_

_**Ele agora vive no compasso de um amor interrompido**_

_**[Hikari] As lágrimas caem e molham os meus lábios**_

_**[Sora] O que eu faço agora? Não consigo te esquecer**_

_**.**_

_**[Todas] Chorei tanto por sua causa**_

_**Ri tanto por sua causa**_

_**Acreditei no amor por sua causa**_

_**Perdi tudo por sua causa, por sua causa**_

_**.**_

_**[Mina] Estou mu-mu-muda, su-su-sufocada**_

_**e so-so-sozinha, o mundo sem você**_

_**[Todas] Mastigou o meu coração, pisou na minha dignidade**_

_**E destruiu meu coração, então, por que você me deixou?**_

- Yamato, o que é isso? Não parece nada com o escândalo que Sora havia me dito que fariam. – questionou o amigo num tom desapontado.

- Relaxa Yagami... Apenas observe. – respondeu Yamato dedicando sua atenção à ruiva em cima do palco.

_**[Lita] Chovia também naquele dia, você olhou sem palavras**_

_**Não olhou para mais nada, só para mim, mim, mim**_

_**[Hikari] Aquele olhar ansioso, e aquele sorriso forçado, tão desajeitado**_

_**E falou da nossa separação, ção, ção**_

_**.**_

_**[Sora] Lamento ter dado meu amor, lamento ter me atraído por você**_

_**Lamento ter esperado você voltar, por que tenho que sofrer sozinha?**_

_**Lamento ter dado meu amor, lamento ter me atraído por você**_

_**Lamento ter esperado você voltar, por que tenho que sofrer sozinha?**_

_**.**_

_**[Yolei] Você me pediu para ir embora, e o momento passou**_

_**Você me tratou como se eu fosse louca, é tão difícil ([Mimi] Vá com calma, garoto)**_

_**Então chorei em silêncio, por querer permanecer do seu lado**_

_**Meu amor é verdadeiro, quero voltar a ficar com você**_

_**.**_

_**[Todas] Chorei tanto por sua causa**_

_**Ri tanto por sua causa**_

_**Acreditei no amor por sua causa **_

_**Perdi tudo por sua causa, por sua causa**_

_**[Mina] Estou mu-mu-muda, su-su-sufocada**_

_**e so-so-sozinha, o mundo sem você**_

_**[Sora, Hikari, Yolei e Rei] Mastigou o meu coração, pisou na minha dignidade**_

_**[Todas] E destruiu meu coração, então, por que você me deixou?**_

_**.**_

_**[Lita] Sinto sua falta, preciso de você**_

_**Em meus sonhos ainda estou com você**_

_**[Mimi] Sinto sua falta, preciso de você**_

_**Fico lembrando aquela época, quero te beijar de novo, meu garoto**_

_**.**_

_**[Rei] Meu coração dói**_

_**Dói de mais suportar, onde você está ([Sora] já chorei tanto)**_

_**Não consigo viver sem você**_

_**Por favor, volte para mim e fique comigo**_

_**.**_

_**[Mina] Chorei tanto por sua causa ([Rei] yeah)**_

_**Ri tanto por sua causa ([Rei] eu ri tanto)**_

_**Acreditei no amor por sua causa ([Rei] oh yeah)**_

_**Perdi tudo por sua causa, por sua causa ([Rei] tudo por sua causa)**_

_**.**_

_**[Sora, Yolei e Mimi] Estou mu-mu-muda, su-su-sufocada e so-so-sozinha, **_

_**[Sora] o mundo sem você**_

_**[Todas] Mastigou o meu coração, pisou na minha dignidade**_

_**E destruiu meu coração, então, por que você me deixou?**_

Acabou-se a música e houve aplausos de todos no recinto. Realmente havia sido uma bela apresentação. Porém, para surpresa de todos, surgiu uma fumaça branca no palco e as meninas desataram o laço da faixa na cintura, abriram o vestido e o tiraram. Revelaram uma blusa preta e uma saia curta rodada vermelha. Começou o som de uma música, estilo pop e a coreografia se mostrava totalmente diferente da anterior, era agitada, animada, contagiante e divertida.

_**[Mina] Eu amo meu garoto **_

_**[Sora] Eu amo meu garoto **_

_**[Hikari] Eu amo meu garoto ([Yolei] ddoodooroo ddooroo ddooroo)**_

_**[Mina] Eu amo meu garoto ([Lita] Eu te amo, meu garoto)**_

_**[Sora] Todo mundo grita! **_

_**.**_

_**[Todas] Esta noite, amanhã à noite, eu continuo pensando em você**_

_**Eu sou sua diva d-d-d-diva**_

_**Esta noite, amanhã à noite, esse momento elétrico**_

_**Eu sou sua diva d-d-d-diva.**_

_**.**_

_**[Lita] Continuo pensando somente em você, seu cheiro gostoso**_

_**[Mimi] Fingindo que não é nada o que eu sinto por você por mais que você aja friamente**_

_**[Hikari] Não consigo parar meu coração **_

_**[Rei] Prometa que você vai olhar pra mim**_

_**.**_

_**[Sora] Eu tenho a chave mestra que pode abrir seu coração. **_

_**Minha obra prima, nós dois.**_

_**Juntos, como um perfeito casal**_

_**Você sabe que nós somos o destino**_

_**Um amor ardente, depois disso um doce sussurro**_

_**Um beijo formigante, muito doce**_

_**Garoto, você é meu favorito**_

_**.**_

_**[Todas] Esta noite, amanhã à noite, eu continuo pensando em você**_

_**Eu sou sua diva d-d-d-diva**_

_**Esta noite, amanhã à noite, esse momento elétrico**_

_**Eu sou sua diva d-d-d-diva**_

_**.**_

_**[Rei] Apenas me diga o que você quer fazer**_

_**[Mina] Leve meu coração**_

_**[Sora] Não quero deixar você ir**_

_**[Lita] Apenas olhe para mim**_

_**[Sora e Rei] Só quero resolver isso**_

_**[Hikari] Vou te falar do meu amor**_

_**([Sora] Tudo bem se isso machucar)**_

_**[Rei] Sem você não consigo viver**_

_**.**_

_**[Sora] Tenho grandes planos para você, amor.**_

_**Por você eu não dou a mínima para o que as pessoas dizem**_

_**Amor é importante. Não importa o que, você é meu homem**_

_**Continuamente, gradualmente, meu A.M.O.R. Cresce, esse sentimento chamando Amor**_

_**Você é tão perfeito. Para mim, você é para mim. Venha em direção à mim**_

_**.**_

_**[Todas] Esta noite, amanhã à noite, eu continuo pensando em você**_

_**Eu sou sua diva d-d-d-diva**_

_**Esta noite, amanhã à noite, esse momento elétrico**_

_**Eu sou sua diva d-d-d-diva.**_

_**.**_

_**[Rei] Esta noite, eu quero adormecer ao seu lado**_

_**Isso que é amor? Eu continuo tremendo**_

_**[Mina] Só quero ser apoiada pelo seu quente abraço**_

_**Agora o que eu faço? Acho que me apaixonei por você**_

_**.**_

_**[Todas] Esta noite, amanhã à noite, eu continuo pensando em você**_

_**Eu sou sua diva d-d-d-diva**_

_**Esta noite, amanhã à noite, esse momento elétrico**_

_**Eu sou sua diva d-d-d-diva.**_

_**.**_

_**Esta noite, amanhã à noite, eu continuo pensando em você**_

_**Eu sou sua diva d-d-d-diva**_

_**Esta noite, amanhã à noite, esse momento elétrico**_

_**Eu sou sua diva d-d-d-diva.**_

_**.**_

_**Lalalalala**_

_**Diva (diva) d-d-d-diva!**_

As luzes se apagaram e ouvia-se o agito, gritos e aplausos empolgados dos estudantes.

- Com toda minha convicção eu afirmo que elas são minhas divas. – disse Taichi suspirando de excitação.

Quando todos achavam que havia acabado, estavam enganados. Raios lazer verdes e azuis invadiram o lugar, como se fosse uma boate, piscando ao compasso de um som eletrônico, que esbanjava sensualidade. Com o som da primeira frase da música, luzes vermelhas iluminaram o palco e visualizaram-se todas usando um shortinho, bem mais curto que o normal, preto cintilante e uma blusa de alças prateada, curta o suficiente para deixar suas barrigas à mostra. A coreografia dessa vez era totalmente sensual, provocativa e deixava muito à imaginação masculina presente no local. A letra em si também era uma provocação.

_**[Mina] Com força ou com suavidade**_

_**Não importa o que escolher, o que você gostar**_

_**A decisão é sua**_

_**[Sora] Quando você não sente nem um pouco de tristeza, acaba perdendo um pouco o sentido, não é mesmo?**_

_**Você vem comigo? A decisão é sua.**_

_**.**_

_**[Hikari] Eu vou lutar a qualquer**_

_**[Rei] Hora para ser feliz**_

_**[Lita] Você está preparado? Então alcance isso**_

_**[Mimi] Você está preparado? Nós iremos voar agora**_

_**.**_

_**[Sora, Hikari e Yolei] Não fique pensando, apenas sinta! La la la**_

_**Venha, vamos gritar! La la la**_

_**[Mimi, Mina e Lita] Não fique pensando, apenas sinta! La la la**_

_**Venha, vamos gritar! La la la**_

_**.**_

_**[Todas] La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la, nós somos garotas sem rumo!**_

_**.**_

A essa altura todos os alunos estavam em pé. As meninas tentavam acompanhar os movimentos ousados e sensuais e o rebolado hipnotizante. Os meninos gritavam e batiam palmas ao mesmo ritmo. Tudo havia se tornado uma loucura.

Takeru via embobado sua namorada em cima do palco. Era perfeita, uma verdadeira mulher. Toshiko não podia acreditar no que via. Aquilo era uma vergonha. De relance percebeu que havia gente filmando e fotografando aquele espetáculo vulgar. Estava humilhada perante a sociedade.

A diretora também não tinha a melhor das reações. Havia sido enganada e ludibriada por aquelas meninas. Duras e severas consequências iriam recair sobre elas. Os pais de Hikari estavam chocados com a performance de sua pequena filha, ela parecia mais uma dançarina de cabaré, consequência das más influências que recebia diariamente.

Mas nem todos os adultos presentes estavam em desacordo com o que viam. Muitos homens prestavam bastante atenção naquelas jovens e lindas garotas, com um sorriso malicioso e olhares excitados. Algumas jovens mulheres cochichavam de um lado para o outro, invejando a audácia delas.

Taichi e Yamato estavam satisfeitos. Tudo havia saído como as garotas queriam.

_**.**_

_**[Rei] Você não precisa se preocupar tanto com o lugar em que está**_

_**Siga seu próprio caminho**_

_**Acreditando ou não!**_

_**[Mina] O mundo muda, dependendo de como você o vê**_

_**Você está indeciso? Acredite ou não**_

_**.**_

_**[Hikari] Essa é a hora**_

_**[Mimi] De viver para ser feliz**_

_**[Yolei] Você está preparado? Abra suas mãos**_

_**[Sora] E nunca desista**_

_**.**_

_**[Mimi, Hikari, Lita e Rei] Não fique pensando, apenas sinta! La la la**_

_**Venha, vamos gritar! La la la**_

_**[Sora, Yolei, Hikari e Mina] Não fique pensando, apenas sinta! La la la**_

_**Venha, vamos gritar! La la la**_

_**.**_

_**[Todas] La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la, nós somos garotas sem rumo!**_

_**.**_

_**[Hikari] É, eu não vou voltar atrás, o tempo é vida**_

_**[Yolei] Não fique pensando, apenas sinta! La la la**_

_**[Rei] Se você está se sentindo mal, siga-me**_

_**[Mina] Eu te conduzirei a um mundo desconhecido**_

_**.**_

_**[Todas] La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**Garotas sem rumo!**_

_**.**_

_**Não fique pensando, apenas sinta! La la la**_

_**Venha, vamos gritar! La la la**_

_**Não fique pensando, apenas sinta! La la la**_

_**Venha, vamos gritar! La la la**_

_**.**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la, nós somos garotas sem rumo!**_

* * *

Havia acordado com excelente humor. Se sentia mais viva do que nunca. Descia para tomar seu café da manhã com um sorriso iluminando seus lábios. Entrou sua mãe sentada à mesa. Ao seu lado uma pilha de revistas, jornais e artigos impressos da internet.

Sora sentou-se e sua mãe sem dizer palavra alguma se retirou. Estranhando o ato de Toshiko, tomou para si a pilha e começou a olhá-las atentamente. Em todos, a manchete principal era o feito da noite anterior.

"Garotas sem rumo"; "O discurso do ano", "A polêmica das divas", "Palhaços sem crédito na sociedade", "Palmas para a diva e sua cinta liga vermelha", entre outros, eram os destaques do dia.

- Belas fotos. – disse ironicamente.

* * *

Acordou com a luz invadindo o cômodo pela janela. Olhou ao redor e viu o quanto estava atrasado. Levantou tentando não acordar Hikari, mas foi em vão. Ao ver Takeru colocando suas roupas apressadamente seu coração disparou.

- O que... – não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Takeru estava lhe beijando.

- Eu quero te dizer uma coisa e preciso que você me ouça atentamente sem me interromper. – Hikari fez que sim com a cabeça e Takeru prosseguiu. – Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que existe no mundo. É, literalmente a luz da minha vida. Eu sei que não é justo o que estão fazendo conosco, mas quero que você compreenda que eu preciso ir. Eu preciso pegar esse voo. – lágrimas dos olhos de Hikari começaram a inundar seu rosto e desviou seu olhar para a janela. Takeru pegou sua cabeça com as mãos e a fez encará-lo. – Nada nem ninguém poderá nos separar. Não importa se estou aqui ou em Paris, eu vou ser seu, assim como eu espero que você seja minha. Eu te imploro, por favor, me espere. Eu voltarei para os seus braços e para o seu coração. Só peço que no momento não complique ainda mais as coisas para nós. Lembre-se do que conversamos ontem. E... Sobre isso, quero que você saiba... Que foi a melhor noite da minha vida. – respirou profundamente, abaixou a cabeça e pegou as mãos de Hikari para beijá-las delicadamente. – Eu te amo, Hikari.

- Eu também te amo, Takeru. Prometo que irei te esperar.

- Não irei demorar em voltar. Na primeira oportunidade dou um jeito de vir te ver. – prometeu o loiro abraçando fortemente sua namorada. Beijou-lhe com paixão. – Eu preciso ir. – disse se levantando.

Saiu pela porta do quarto sem olhar para trás. Sabia que não teria coragem de prosseguir se olhassem para ela agora. Hikari ficou ali, sentada na cama por bastante tempo, sem se mexer. Lentamente, levantou-se e começou a se vestir.

* * *

Era segunda. Ao sair na rua percebeu que todos olhavam para ela e cochichavam algo. Alguns davam discretos sorrisos, outros disfarçavam sua presenç chegado à escola e não havia sinal de suas amigas. Procurou por todos os lados, mas nada. Avistou Yamato e seus companheiros de banda e foi ao encontro deles.

- Olá, rapazes. Bom dia. – disse amigavelmente, deu um pequeno beijo em Yamato e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Uau... Deve dizer, com todo respeito Yamato, mas Sora, vocês foram incríveis sábado. – disse Tsukasa.

- É... Aquelas roupas eram fantásticas e o modo como vocês dançaram, foi de tirar o fôlego. – falou Akira, como sempre sendo inconveniente com sua sinceridade.

- Mas, acima de tudo, parabéns pelas músicas, pela apresentação e pelo discurso. Nunca pensei que diria isso em toda minha vida, mas eu realmente gostei de ir àquele baile. – completou Soujiro com todo respeito.

- Obrigado, meninos. Significa muito para mim ouvir elogios vindo de vocês. Até mesmo sobre a roupa e a dança, Akira. Pois tenho certeza que foi o que mais te chamou a atenção.

- Ai, Sora. Não me pinte como um cara interessado apenas em atributos femininos. A voz de todas vocês realmente me encantou.

- Senhorita Takenouchi. – chamou uma voz atrás de Sora. Era a secretaria da Diretora Sanjou-sama. – Sanjou-sama a aguarda em seu escritório imediatamente.

* * *

Sora, Mimi, Rei, Mina, Hikari, Lita e Yolei estavam sentadas na sala de reuniões do colégio juntamente com seus pais e a Diretora Sanjou-sama.

- Novamente, irei perguntar apenas mais essa vez. E quero uma resposta. Qual de vocês foi a responsável pelo que aconteceu no Baile.

Silêncio.

- Quero uma responsável imediatamente ou serei obrigada a punir todas severamente.

- Fui eu. – disse com tom forte e convicto Sora. – Eu fui a responsável pelo que aconteceu.

- Na verdade... – continuou Hikari olhando de forma desafiante a seus pais. – Fomos todas nós.

- Cada uma deu sua colaboração para que tudo acontecesse da forma que foi. – completou Yolei com satisfação de um dever cumprido.

- Vocês falam como se tivesse sido a coisa mais bonita do mundo.

- Foi o nosso maior sucesso. – disse Rei provocativa.

- Vocês arruinaram o evento e ainda se sentem satisfeitas. É o cumulo. – disse Toshiko nervosa.

- Creio que a escola que deveria estar satisfeita, já que o evento ganhou repercussão nacional. – disse Hikari, para o espanto de seus pais.

- Já basta, senhoritas. Devo lhes dizer que estou mais que decepcionada. As mais brilhantes estudantes da Eitoku Gakuen envolvidas num escândalo como esse. Peço que vocês se retirem, pois eu e seus pais temos algumas decisões a tomar.

As meninas levantaram-se e saíram da sala.

- Eu exijo que Sora Takenouchi seja expulsa por comportamento inadequado. – disse a Sra. Yagami.

- Eu, infelizmente, devo concordar com a Sra. Yagami, Sanjou-sama. Não podemos permitir que ela saia ilesa disso. É preciso mostrar à essas senhoritas o que são limites, imediatamente. – concordou plenamente Toshiko.

- Se todas também assumiram participação ativa no planejamento, não vejo o porquê expulsar somente minha filha. Se queremos uma punição justa ela deverá ser igual às sete.

- Até o momento eu sinceramente não compreendo o que de tão grave elas fizeram. – declarou Sra. Tachikawa. – Esse colégio tem por objetivo ensinar aos nossos jovens a importância de se expressar politicamente e socialmente. Essa foi a forma que elas encontraram de representar o que sentem. Por que deveríamos puni-las por algo que supostamente tentamos ensinar que o façam?

- Para você, Tachikawa isso pode ser normal. Afinal todos aqui sabemos o tipo de educação que dá a sua filha e a facilidade que sua família possui para lidar com escândalos, como se fossem troféus na estante. – disse furiosamente Toshiko.

- Em parte, concordo com Sra. Tachikawa. – disse Sr. Aino. – Creio que estamos querendo punir uma travessura adolescente, que penso eu era apenas um modo de chamar a nossa atenção, como se fosse um crime de guerra.

Estavam todos envolvidos calorosamente na discussão, quando Kenichi Hino levantou-se e fez-se ouvir.

- Senhoras e senhores. Devemos considerar isso como uma travessura infantil. E não vejo motivos para punições severas e restritas às envolvidas. – começou a se dirigir à saída, parou em frente a porta e sem se virar completou. – 100 horas de serviços comunitários é tudo o que necessita nossas pequenas cantoras, não é mesmo Diretora Sanjou-san?

A diretora abaixou a cabeça, assim como todos os outros presentes no recinto. Quem seria o louco de discordar de Kenichi Hino? Absolutamente ninguém.

- Sim, Hino-sama. Serão o suficiente.

* * *

Entrou na suíte com a ira de um vulcão em erupção. Olhou fixamente para o homem deitado na cama que a esperava pacientemente.

- Quero Haruriko destruído. – disse com ódio e ressentimento.

Hiroaki sorriu satisfeito. Levantou-se, caminhou até Toshiko e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Como queira, minha querida.

- E quero que a Sora também desapareça.

Isso definitivamente surpreendeu-o, mas a ideia o agradava muito.

- Melhor ainda. Dois coelhos numa cajadada apenas. – disse e beijou-lhe nos lábios levando até a cama.

* * *

Capítulo gigante! Como havia mencionado antes em relação às músicas que apresentaria ao decorrer da fic, as desse capítulo são respectivamente **Because Of You, Diva **e **Rambling Girls**, do After School. Vale a pena confirir os MV's.

Agradeço a paciência por chegar até o final e até o próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos...


	6. Chapter 6

**DEAI NO CHIKARA **

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**NIGAI AMAI OMOIDE**

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Sentia uma sensação de dor vindo de sua cabeça. Olhou ao redor e viu-se deitada numa cama de hospital, com vários aparelhos ao seu redor e um soro em seu braço. Avistou sua mãe adormecida na poltrona ao lado.

- Você acordou. Que bom! – exclamou uma jovem de cabelos curtos, usando um jaleco. – Como você se sente? – perguntou à Serena.

- Com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – disse pausadamente.

- Filha! – disse Ikuko emocionada acariciando o rosto de sua filha delicadamente. – Graças a Deus você está bem!

- Irei chamar o Dr. Darien para examiná-la. Com licença. – disse Amy.

- Serena. O que aconteceu, meu amor? Cheguei em casa e te encontrei caída no chão, toda machucada.

Serena tentou sentar-se, mas sentiu muita dor.

- Não levante, meu bem. Você está com algumas costelas quebradas e precisou ser operada. Fique deitada, sim.

Serena assentiu. Suspirou. Olhou para o rosto angustiado de sua mãe que esperava uma resposta que ela não poderia lhe dar.

- Então, me conta o que aconteceu.

- Eu não sei.

- Como assim não sabe? – perguntou surpresa.

- Eu não consigo me lembrar do que aconteceu. Eu não me lembro de absolutamente nada.

Nessa hora, Darien entrou no quarto e ouviu o que sua paciente havia dito. Ikuko ao notar sua presença se desesperou.

- Doutor, o que há de errado com minha filha?

Darien se aproximou de Serena.

- Olá Serena. Eu sou Darien Chiba, seu médico. Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou.

- Com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Certo. – Darien fez uns rápidos exames para avaliar seus reflexos e cognição. – Você se lembra do que aconteceu com você?

- Não.

- Qual a última coisa da qual se lembra?

- Do jantar em que o Sr. Ishida nos apresentou ao seu filho. – disse Serena.

- Serena, irei pedir que realizem uma tomografia e uma ressonância para verificarmos se está tudo bem com você, tudo bem?

Serena assentiu assustada. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

* * *

Darien saía do laboratório com os resultados dos exames e se dirigia ao quarto de Serena, quando Joe o encontrou.

- São os exames da jovem Tsukino? – perguntou.

- Sim. Estou indo lhe dar os resultados agora.

- Certo. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. – retirou duas credenciais de seu bolso e lhe entregou. – Como te prometi, as entradas para o show de sábado.

- Obrigado, Joe.

- Por nada. Bem, tenho que ir. Vemos-nos amanhã.

- Até. – respondeu Darien guardando as credenciais em seu bolso.

Encaminhou-se até o quarto 509. Ao adentrá-lo, notou a presença dos Sr. E Sra. Ishida, ansiosos pelo resultado dos exames.

- Boa tarde. – disse ao Sr. Ishida. – Serena, seus exames não demonstram nenhuma anomalia. Você está bem. Por não haver nenhum dano neurológico, provavelmente essa amnésia seja temporária. À medida que o inchaço da cirurgia for diminuindo é provável que suas memórias voltem aos poucos. No mais, manterei você aqui por mais uns dias para acompanhá-la melhor. Tudo bem?

- Sim. Obrigado, Dr. Darien. – sorriu agradecida.

- Muito obrigado. – disse Ikuko aliviada ao saber que sua filha já estava totalmente fora de perigo e sem nenhuma complicação que lhe afetasse a curto ou em longo prazo.

- Com licença. – disse Darien e se retirou.

- Fico muito feliz em te ver bem e se recuperando, Serena. Espero que se esforce bastante para se recuperar e voltar para casa. – disse Hiroaki.

Estranhamente, Serena se sentiu incomoda e muito desconfortável diante as palavras de seu padrasto. Havia algo de muito errado nisso. Tinha o pressentimento de que sabia o que era, mas infelizmente, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia lembrar.

* * *

Sora abriu uma das portas de seu closet para pegar um casaco. Olhou para as gavetas que haviam naquela parte e abriu a primeira. Sentiu uma pitada de nostalgia ao olhá-las. Ali dentro havia diferentes blusas, de cores, modelos, tamanhos distintos. Memórias rondavam por sua mente, mas uma em particular fixou-se.

**...Flash Back...**

Estavam todas reunidas na casa de Rei, atrás do Templo. Estavam deitadas, umas no chão e outras nos sofás, rodeadas de pipoca, pizza, doces e refrigerantes.

- Taichi... – disse Rei de modo meio violento ao vê-lo pegar um pedaço de pizza. – Você está atrapalhando nosso filme. É melhor dizer logo o que de tão importante você tem a nos dizer, antes que eu te coloque pra fora a força.

- Tudo bem. – disse terminando de comer a pizza. – Vim aqui tratar de negócios.

- Negócios? Você definitivamente está tirando uma com a nossa cara. Que tipo de negócios teríamos para tratar com você? – disse Lita de forma irônica.

- Boa pergunta, raiozinho elétrico. – disse Taichi sarcástico.

- Tosco. – respondeu Lita mostrando-lhe a língua.

- Estou aqui para falar sobre a agenda de vocês.

- Haha... Querido, você chegou tarde. Quem cuida da nossa agenda sou eu. E sem querer ofender, mas eu conheço lugares muito melhores que os que você frequenta. – disse Mina.

- Não estou falando desse tipo de agenda. – negou com a cabeça.

- Então do que você tá falando, Taichi? – perguntou Sora entediada com os rodeios do amigo.

- Estou falando da agenda profissional de vocês.

- O quê? – perguntaram todas juntas.

- Simples. Deixe explicar-lhes. – pegou um copo com refrigerante, sentou-se no braço do sofá e continuou. – Depois da repercussão da apresentação que vocês fizeram, há pessoas interessadas em lhes contratar.

- Contratar para o que? E por que você sabe disso e nós não? – perguntou Rei.

- Porque eu sou o empresário de vocês, ora bolas. Tenho que explicar tudo para vocês em por menores? Achei que fossem mais inteligentes.

- Maninho, para inicio de conversa. Como você se tornou nosso empresário? – inquiriu Hikari curiosa.

- Digamos que talvez eu tenha dito algo para algumas pessoas que devem ter falado com algumas várias outras pessoas. – disse inocentemente. – Mas esse não é o ponto. A questão é que vocês são famosas, agora ainda mais do que antes, e estão fazendo sucesso. E receberam convites para fazer algumas propagandas e apresentações.

- Propagandas e apresentações? – disse Yolei confusa. – Quem nos convidaria para fazer propagandas e apresentações?

- Bom, já que perguntou. Deixe-me pensar um pouco. – colocou a mão no queixo, como se estivesse fazendo um esforço para se recordar e algo e de repente estalou os dedos. – Ricas, bonitas, sexy... São a imagem perfeita que várias boutiques, joalherias, perfumarias e, claro, grandes marcas renomadas no mercado de aparelhos eletrônicos, telefones e celulares, carros... Enfim, querem vocês como garotas propagandas. Autores de seriados, novelas, filmes querem suas vozes nas trilhas sonoras. Querem pôsteres, propagandas, músicas, etc... E, não posso deixar de mencionar, os principais programas das principais emissoras querem uma apresentação especial.

Todas estavam surpresas e sem reação nenhuma. Nunca poderiam ter imaginado tanta repercussão e muito menos que virassem celebridades.

- O que me dizem? Vocês topam ou não?

Olharam umas para as outras. Por que não? Haviam gostado daqueles cinco minutos de fama. E agora lhes ofereciam mais que isso. Todas sorriram com cumplicidade. Estava estampado nos olhares de cada uma o desejo de fazer valer a pena todo o seu talento. Não foi preciso verbalizar esse desejo, pois Taichi o compreendeu instantaneamente.

- Ótimo. Entrarei em contato com todos e acertarei todos os detalhes. – disse se levantando.

- Com uma condição. – disse rapidamente Rei e todos olharam confusos para ela. – Faremos as propagandas, contando que possamos compor as músicas.

- Bem, não sei se irão concordar muito com isso.

- Se eles nos querem... Diga para nos apresentarem seus projetos e nós faremos um ainda melhor. – disse Rei com convicção.

Taichi olhou por um tempo para Rei e compreendeu sua jogada. Essa menina era uma excelente jogadora. Não restava duvida. Taichi conhecia o potencial de suas meninas e sabia muito bem que Rei tinha razão, o projeto delas seria muito mais surpreendente do que qualquer um.

- Tudo bem... Colocarei isso como uma condição extrema. – disse com um largo sorriso e saiu do lugar.

Todas ficaram em silencio, sem saber o que dizer. Até que Yolei ousou perguntar em voz alta o que se perguntavam silenciosamente.

- Rei, não entendi. Como assim?

- Simples. Ao invés de colocarmos nossa imagem num produto, o produto terá que colocar sua imagem em nós.

- Autopromoção. – sussurrou Mimi.

- Devo admitir, Rei. Você é um gênio. – brincou Mina.

**...Fim Flash Back...**

E foi assim que todo aquele mundo de sonhos começou. Fizeram várias composições para várias campanhas publicitárias e temas de novelas e dramas. Todas foram um tremendo sucesso. Em pouco mais de um mês eram o maior sucesso da musica japonesa atual, ultrapassando o Wolf.

Pegou uma das roupas da gaveta, a blusa preta que haviam usado na apresentação do Baile da Vitória. Sora fora responsável por todas as roupas que usaram e, assim como suas amigas, guardava todas elas.

- Sora? – ouviu uma voz vinda da sala. Colocou a blusa rapidamente na gaveta, fechou-a e saiu do closet.

Encontrou com Darien entrando no quarto.

- Ah, oi querido. Não sabia que você viria hoje. – disse Sora um pouco receosa.

- Você vai sair? – perguntou Darien ao vê-la arrumada.

- Sim. – disse suavemente. – Irei jantar com algumas amigas do colégio.

- Claro. Faz bem. Ultimamente você se dedicou apenas ao trabalho. Estava começando a ficar preocupado. – disse Darien carinhosamente.

- Não se preocupe.

- Eu só vim aqui para ver como você estava e para te dizer que temos planos para esse final de semana. – afirmou sorridente.

- Planos?

- Sim. – Darien retirou as credenciais de seu bolso e estendeu à Sora. – Iremos num show de rock.

- Darien Chiba num show de rock? – perguntou confusa pegando o que Darien lhe entregava. Quase não conseguiu respirar ao ver que eram ingressos para o último show dos Wolf, área VIP. – Como você conseguiu esses ingressos? – perguntou assustada.

- Digamos que um bom amigo me fez esse favor. – disse simplesmente.

- Uau! ... Eu nem sei o que te dizer... Quero dizer, tem certeza que quer mesmo ir?

- Claro. Era sua banda favorita quando era mais jovem, não é mesmo?

- É... Pode-se dizer que sim...

- É melhor eu ir... Não quero que você se atrase com suas amigas. Passo aqui sábado para irmos ao show, tudo bem? – disse Darien empolgado.

- Claro. – disse Sora desanimada.

* * *

Chegou à porta e ficou parada um tempo encarando a maçaneta. Estava meio assustada. Respirou fundo e então abriu a porta e entrou. O lugar continuava o mesmo, nada, absolutamente nada havia mudado. Os sofás, as almofadas e o carpete fofo no chão. O grande mural de fotos que cobria praticamente uma parede toda ainda estava ali, com as mesmas fotos. Tudo estava igual. Um sentimento cálido abrandou em seu coração e uma pequena e discreta lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

- Você está atrasada... – reprovou Mimi.

- Como sempre! – completou com implicância Rei.

Olhou para o local de onde escutou a voz de suas amigas. E ali estavam elas. Até mesmo elas não haviam mudado tanto. Hikari estava com o cabelo mais comprido, Mimi já não possuía mais pontas rosa em seu cabelo, Yolei estava com o cabelo preto. E mais nada, as outras, Rei, Mina e Lita, continuavam iguais, sem nenhuma alteração. Vê-las após tanto tempo. De repente o medo que recorria seu corpo desaparecera e teve a sensação de finalmente estar em casa.

- Desculpe. Eu tive um imprevisto. – se desculpou. Tirou o casaco e o pendurou juntamente com sua bolsa no cabideiro atrás da porta. Dirigiu-se ao centro da sala, em direção aos sofás, onde se encontravam suas amigas.

- E com a mesma desculpinha esfarrapada de sempre. – implicou novamente Rei, com um sorriso no rosto. Pegou um copo na mesinha de centro e o estendeu à Sora.

- Obrigado. – respondeu com um sorriso no rosto também.

- E qual foi o seu imprevisto dessa vez? – perguntou Mina, concentrada em seu celular.

- Meu namorado apareceu no apartamento quando eu estava de saída. – respondeu simplesmente, como se aquela informação fosse comum. Mas não era. E ela sabia disso.

Todas olharam para ela com um rosto indecifrável. Mas, a pergunta inesperada vindo da pessoa mais inesperada ainda, pegou Sora de surpresa.

- O tal do Cavalheiro da Armadura Brilhante? – questionou Hikari com uma mistura de inocência e sarcasmo.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira... Sério? Cavalheiro da armadura brilhante? – perguntou espantada Mina.

- Quem te falou isso, Hikari? – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

- Meu irmão. Disse que encontrou você num restaurante uns dias atrás e que estava acompanhada de um legitimo cavalheiro da armadura brilhante. – respondeu a mais nova.

- Quem diria... Sora Takenouchi namorando um homem respeitável, ético e politicamente correto. – disse Rei cinicamente.

- Algum problema com isso? – perguntou Sora já meio irritada com as provocações de Rei.

- Não. Nenhuma – garantiu ingenuamente Rei levantando as mãos em sinal de negação. – Apenas me surpreendi com isso. Afinal...

- Rei, chega. – interrompeu Lita.

- Não Lita. Deixe que ela fale exatamente o que pensa para mim. – pediu Sora desafiante.

- Você quer mesmo que eu diga tudo o que estou pensando? – inquiriu Rei sorridente.

- Vocês duas, parem! Não estamos aqui para isso. – reclamou Yolei.

- Exatamente. E lembrem-se que fizemos um acordo. – lembrou Mimi.

- Não. Vocês concordaram. Eu não. – esbravejou Rei irritada. – Por que ela não pode saber o que eu penso? Que direitos você acha que pode ter depois de todo esse tempo?

- Rei, eu... – começou Sora.

- Não, Sora. Sabe o que foi descobrir que você havia ido embora através da sua mãe? Meses depois? Foram cinco anos sem saber o que tinha acontecido com você, onde estava. Esperando um telefonema, uma mensagem, um e-mail, qualquer sinal de que estava viva.

- Eu sei... Desculpem-me. – lamentou Sora com os olhos cristalinos.

- Não, você não sabe. – disse Rei, já mais calma. – Sora, somos suas amigas há muito tempo. Independente do que estava acontecendo ou ainda esteja acontecendo, você não confiar em nós ou não querer nos envolver seus assuntos, é um direito seu. Mas mesmo assim não justifica o fato de ter nos dado as costas dessa forma. Num dia, você estava em coma no hospital e no outro você tinha desaparecido do país. E nem sua mãe sabia para onde você tinha ido. Ou pelo menos, nunca quis nos dizer.

- Não, ela realmente não sabia onde eu estava. – respondeu Sora tristemente.

- Sora... Todas que estão aqui nessa sala têm seus segredos sujos, seus passados encobertos em finos tecidos de ouro. Você sabe disso. Não somos ninguém para te julgar ou questionar suas decisões. Apenas queríamos tê-la conosco de alguma forma. – expressou Lita.

- Sempre será uma por todas e todas por uma. Isso não mudou e nunca mudará. – afirmou Hikari docemente.

Sora não conseguiu mais conter as lagrimas. Sentiu-se sozinha todo esse tempo. Suas amigas eram mais que amigas, eram tudo para ela. Não queria envolvê-las naquele ninho de cobras perigoso.

- Sua estúpida, eu sei que você está tentando nos proteger ficando afastada. Mas lembre-se de quem somos. – repreendeu Mimi.

- Exato. Você parece estar se deixando levar pelas aparências. Somos tão ou mais perigosas. – sussurrou Rei indo em direção à Sora.

- Rostinhos bonitos em garotas malvadas. – brincou Yolei.

Ao chegar ao seu lado, Rei abraçou Sora, que chorava desconsoladamente. As outras se emocionaram com a cena. Rei sempre havia sido a mais cruel com as palavras, mas somente porque se importava com o bem-estar de suas amigas. Como ela sempre dizia, às vezes a verdade precisa bater em nossas faces com palavras brutas.

As meninas também se levantaram e se colocaram ao redor de Sora, como em tempos antigos, quando uma delas estava triste.

- Quando você sentir que deve nos contar ou pedir ajuda, estaremos aqui. Como sempre foi. – assegurou Mina.

- Certas coisas nunca mudam, querida. – disse animadamente Yolei, piscando um olho.

- Vocês são as melhores. Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem vocês. – garantiu Sora, com um sorriso no rosto.

Realmente, agora finalmente, se sentia em casa.

* * *

Estava sozinha no quarto. Havia convencido sua mãe em ir para casa descansar. Já não sentia mais tantas dores no corpo e seu médico havia lhe dito que logo lhe daria alta. O que era ótimo, pois odiava hospitais.

Olhava fixamente uma foto sua com seu pai. Sentia falta dele. Encarava a foto pensativa. Tinha algo errado consigo, mas não conseguia se lembrar. Colocou a foto na mesinha ao lado da cama frustrada. De repente sentiu uma horrível dor de cabeça e, como num flash, recordou vagamente estar saindo da biblioteca e parar atrás da porta do escritório de seu padrasto.

Era estranho. A dor desapareceu tão de repende quanto apareceu. Achou estranho. Por que pararia atrás da porta? Será que estava escutando ou vendo algo? Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia lembrar. Suspirou resignada e tentou dormir.


End file.
